The place for messed up kids
by Crazy.rabbit2
Summary: After finaly snapping and beating up his bullies, Alfred Jones,is sent to 'Rock bottom lane' a school notoriuos for taking in the most dangerouse, depressed and generally messed up kids around, there he meets a punk Brit, A suicidal Canadian, and a Prussian with Pyromania. Will they survive the school year? especialy with a head-master,with less than honest intentions..
1. Chapter 1

Alfred stared up at the looming grey building before him. 'Rock bottom Lane' even the name sounded dismal. This large and ugly stack of bricks, was the school he'd been forced to attend. Although Alfred could tell it'd be more accurate to call this place a prison rather than a school. The school 'rock bottom'  
was re-nouned for taking in the most Dangerous, rebellious and generally messed up Pupils from across the globe. Reluctantly, Alfred remembered the moment that sealed his fate, and caused his parents to send him to the abysmal Prison.

For most of his life Alfred had been a god boy, a little boisterousness, yes but he had good intentions. That was until high-school, when a couple of bully's decided to make his life a living hell, all because he was gay. He built up a huge resentment to them, and he felt there was no-one to turn to, even his parents were homophobic and so, the hatred inside Alfred grew little by little.

Let it be known, that from an early age, Alfred always had a slight anger problem, usually he was fine, but when he snapped, he went crazy.

So one day, the American was walking home, when he was stopped by the bullies, tormenting him again.

"Stupid faggot." They laughed, throwing his bag in the air so it's contents spilt on the floor. Alfred felt the anger inside him rising, he'd had enough of this, he'd never done anything to them, so why, it wasn't fair!

The leader of the gang raised his fist to punch the american, but Alfred, livid with anger beat him to it. With new found strength, the teen's fist collided with his tormentors nose with a satisfying 'crunch'. The rage seemed to take over every fibre in Alfred's being, and without even realising it, he was punching his bully again, and again, and again.

Alfred can't remember a lot after that, but he knew the details from the police report. 'He'd managed to beat them up using a stick of the floor, most of them where UN-conscience, there were several broken bones'.

The American couldn't say he regretted finally getting his revenge, but that was until the police got involved in the incident, and a whole host of other people, from physiologists to Lawyers, eventually it was decided that Alfred was 'dangerous' and should go to a 'safe' environment, so that's how ended up at rock bottom lane boarding school, feeling betrayed by his parents who let him go, and nervous about entering this scary new school, that was rumored to harbour the future murderess of the world.

" Well then, lets get going!" Betty, Alfred's guidance officer chimed snapping him out of his flash-back.

" This place looks so gloomy dude! I don't see why I have to stay here!" Alfred complained to Betty for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, but as always, the middle-ages guidance councillor reacted in the same way;

" Honey, your troubled, this is the best place for you," She said shaking her head, and smiling at him sympathetically.

" 'Troubled'? whatever." Alfred grumbled, as he followed her across the desolate grounds of the school into the building itself.

The School was full of long winding corridors, with mis-matched brick walls covered in graffiti, the place looked abysmal.

" Well Alfred, this is the head-master's office, I'll be leaving now" Betty smiled before leaning closer and whispering to him. " Good luck" and turning on her heel, she left the vicinity.

From that moment on, The american teen was left by himself infront of the intimidating large wooden doors. Gathering his courage,  
he entered.  
Before he'd even properly registered what had happened, or took in the room, something hard and painful collided with his face, knocking him to the floor.

"Dude! What the hell!" Alfred yelled. He'd been at this school for like what? fifteen minutes and people were already throwing things at him? not cool..

" You must knock before you enter, insolent boy." A voice boomed, the american raised his eyes, to see the culprit; An intimidating middle aged man, with a waxy complexion and a scary look in his eyes. judging by the mortarboard(1) hat on his head, Alfred was guessing this guy was the principle.

" Dude! It doesn't mean you can throw books at me! That's uncalled for!" The angered teen grumbled while getting to his feet.

"Let's set something's straight here, Mr Jones, I am the head-master and you shall address me as such. While your here, you'll do as I say, and only what I say, You are at the mercy of the teachers here, understand!" The Head master bellowed Livid.

Alfred, not one to be bossed around, was about to argue, but the sight of the cane(2) that hung menacingly from the head-masters belt buckle, stopped him from speaking up, and instead he settled for just nodding. Much to Alfred's annoyance, the scary-looking man seemed as if he was going to start lecturing him again, but luck was on Alfred's side today (for once) and a knock on the door interrupted the man's speech before it had begun.

" Come in!" The headmaster chimed, the irritated look still etched onto his face. In through the large wooden doors, came what was quiet possibly the strangest boy Alfred had ever seen; He had abnormally thick eyebrows, that in an odd way seemed to suit him, his hair was blonde, but was streaked with flashes of red, and blue, giving him a punk-ish look. But the most noticble thing about the boy was his eyes; They where a striking acid green colour, that burned with contempt, and irritation.

" Kirkland, what did you do this time? Ah I see, you dyed your hair again- a clear violation of school rules" The headmaster snarled, his voice was angry, but Alfred noted it also seemed to be laced with.. excitment? did this man enjoy scolding kids in general, or just this Kirkland boy?

"Well, obviously" Kirkland Drawled lazily, glaring at the head he extended his arm for the cane "Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

The Headmaster scowled, clearly angered by the boy's arrogent attitude. Alfred wasn't sure if the English boy was brave or stupid. The head-teacher meanwhile,was un-hooking his cane from his belt, in a threatening manner, but he stopped mid-way, and smirked. " Well Kirkland, since I'm in such a good mood today, I've decided to be nice to you" The man said, his voice dripping with venom " You can look after that new boy, show him round, make sure he's in once peice by the end of the day, okay? I know how much you_ love_meeting new people"

" Yes sir." Arthur grumbled acidly, glaring over at Alfred, Keeping a new kid in one piece sounded like a lot of work, but it was better than being beaten, even though he acted tough, The Brit was pretty much terrified of the dreaded 'cane', too bad the head-master seemed to like hitting him with it so often. _bastard._

" You may leave, Kirkland, Jones" The headmaster said.

With that, Alfred left, with 'Kirkland' in tow, both boys feeling extremely curious about the other. Alfred was the first to speak, breaking the slightly awkward silence. " So, dude, what's your full name?" He asked, attempting to smile, despite not really feeling like it.

"My name's Arthur Kirkland, not 'dude'" The Brit said pursing his lips in slight irritation. "And you?"

" Me? I'm Alfred, Alfred F. Jones!" Alfred declared, Arthur only nodded in reply, and he could feel the awkward silence setting in, so he decided to at least try and keep the conversation going. " So.. uhh are you the school rebel or what? speaking to the Principle like that?"

Arthur smirked in response. " I think you'll find, I'm considered a gentleman by this school's standards.. Well you'll see for yourself soon enough.. Prepare to meet your class-mates, Jones, remember, these are 'the most messed up kids around'" Arthur said, as he opened the door to the boys dormitory, grimacing.

(A/N; Ugh don't like this chapter!too many poitless OC's (well, the head-master plays an important part later on, but whatever) but I'm looking forward to the next one though! Anyway, I know this story isn't very good, but PLEASE review! it means a lot, other-wise it feels like I'm talking to myself or something/:/

And their probebly will be pairings in this, but I'm not sure which ones exacly, I don't want them to be too cracky, or too main-streme (lol Indnie much?)

(1)- Mortarboard- One of those old-fashioned black teacher's hats

(2)- Cane- A stick teachers used to hit children, usualy on the hand, in the olden days, This story's set in the early 90's, because although caning was banned in public schools in 1986 (in britain) it still remained leagal in private schools(like this one) untill the mid-90's some time.


	2. Chapter 2

The door to the dormitory was opened, and Alfred stood there surprised by the sheer size of it. The room,  
was narrow, but at least 50 yards long, on each wall facing each-other, were rows of simple wooden beds,  
each with a basic cabinet next to them. The Wall was decorated, with a drab green wall-paper, that was barley visible under the layers of graffiti, posters and scorch-marks layered over it. The room was dim, as the windows were small and dirty, which prevented sufficient light from entering the room, and the only electric light, was a weak bulb, that flickered pathetically overhead the room.

The Dormitory, was packed with Teenage boys, all talking, laughing and arguing loudly, so the sounds resonated around the room, in a loud confusing muddle. The new kid frowned little, how was he supposed to share a room with 30 other people?  
Upon seeing Arthur and Alfred enter the room, a few of the boy's nearer to the door looked up grinning.

" Vhat you got there Kirkland, a new boyfriend?" One of them, an albino grinned. Alfred noted his accent sounded distinctly German..

" Shut up, Gilbert." Arthur blushing a little at the older boy. " This' the new lad, The head-master put me in-charge of him.."

"Oh, is that so?" Gilbert Drawled, getting up, and circling the younger boy like some sort of predator. " And Vhat did you do to your hair? looks like you spilled and ink bottle on it." he said referencing to the hair dye.

" Hmph, say's the Albino!, you can't exactly lecture me about bad hair colour, can you?" Arthur spat in return, his voice laced with venom.  
Alfred felt confused and annoyed, So Arthur was enemies with Gilbert (and Judging by the glares the Brit was getting, a few other people as well). He felt awkward just standing there, while there verbal sparing match went on, but at the same time, he didn't want to get involved either..

Gilbert snarled in response to Arthur's insult, obviously angry. But all of a sudden, two other boys, one with flowing blonde hair, and the other a tanned boy, with dark hair, swaggered over besides Gilbert, smiling.

"Iz, Le Rosbif, giving you trouble" The blonde (and apparently French) one asked smirking. " Do we 'ave to teach him a lesson?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Gilbert Answered shortly, his angry snarl replace with a grin. " Just being cheeky to the awesome me."

" Piss of, frog-face!" The blonde yelled angrily at the French boy, but before he could carry on shouting, a torrent of water hit the Brit, soaking him, " WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"

The Dark-haired boy stood there with an empty glass in hand, smiling casually. "Don't just go around insulting mi amigos, si?" he said as the other boys in the room laughed obnoxiously, Alfred himself, despite feeling sorry for this Arthur kid, was trying not to laugh himself, he just looked so funny and shocked!

Without another word Arthur turned on his heel, and stormed out, fuming hair still dripping wet.

" Haha, you think I went to far?" Antonio laughed carelessly.  
Alfred, couldn't stand being overlooked any longer, he just wasn't used to it!, so he cleared his throat to draw attention to himself, almost immediately, he was noticed.

" Ah! you must be ze new boy, désolé for ignoring you, usually I wouldn't over look such a handsome face" The french-boy drawled. "I'm Francis by the way, Francis Bonnefey"  
Alfred grinned in response, despite being a little weirded out by the guy's flamboyant and camp personality, he was joking, right?

" Yeah, I'm Alfred." The new kid beamed, eager to make a good first impression.

"So, How'd you end up here then?" Gilbert said, throwing his arm casually around Francis' shoulder. " Bet it's not as good as my reason, I just kinda burnt my sold school down, heh"

Alfred gulped, a little taken aback, by the boy's apparent Para-mania. "W-Well, I just beat up some bullies.. half to death"

" haha, Mine's still awsomer!" Gilbert replyed, cackling, making a weird 'kesese' sound.

" So, anyway, what's the deal with you and Arthur?" Alfred asked, he knew he should probably wait and find out himself, but the curiosity was killing him!

" Ve're just enemies, I don't like the guy, he's an ass" Gilbert said disinterested, his expression darkening.

" I knew him since he was a child, e's always been bad!" Francis put in, his voice seething with un-characteristic irritation.

"Besides, he's fun to torment..But don't get the wrong idea, this isn't a one sided thing, he treats us the same way" Gilbert said casually, " Anyway, me Francis and Antonio Got to go, there's a head-master that needs to be pranked!"

With that, the three boy's swaggered out, leaving Alfred to fend for himself, in a room full of thirty 'messed up kids'. Deciding to at least find his bed, (he'd been allocated one, number '25') so he could sit down and unpack. he began to make his way over to the bed, when all of a sudden, he tripped over something and went flying.

"What the hell!" Alfred Exclaimed, looking back to see what he tripped over, expecting to see a bag or something, instead to his surprise, he saw a boy with longish dirty blonde hair, who was curled over in pain. "Oh! Dude, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" The american said, as he helped the other boy up.

"T-thats okay, it happens a lot, eh" The boy said wistfully in a Canadian accent. "it's almost like I'm invisible" he laughed nervously, adjusting his glasses.

"Ah! I was just being careless, or I would of noticed you.." The american replied, not too sure how too act around this boy, who seemed so shy and fragile, not at all like the other rebel-ish boy's he'd met. "I'm Alfred by the way, the new kid"

"Oh... I'm Matthew Williams." The Canadian replied, timidly " Would you ermm.. like help un-packing?". Matthew didn't like to admit it, but he was pretty desperate for friends, even though he tried to be nice, and friendly, most people in the school just ignored him, so he jumped at the chance of companion-ship, with this smiley American.

"Sure dude, much appreciated!" Alfred beamed. The two boys, who looked undeniably similar made their way over to bed '25', carefully avoiding the people around them,or in Alfred's case, barging right throw the clumps of students, earning himself a few glares. With little Effort, the american hauled his huge heavy trunk onto his bed, and gestured for Matthew to sit next to him.

"So, do you l-like the school?" Matthew asked shyly in an attempt to start a conversation.

" Well, it's pretty weird, almost everyone here's like so.. intimidating! Especially the principle, what a scary guy" Alfred admitted.

" Y-yeah, I guess it is pretty much like that.." The Canadian mumbled in agreement. Once again, the silence between the two boys set in, as they put away Alfred's the chests provided under the bed.  
While they worked, Alfred looked over at Matthew, taking in his features. He was pretty pale, with wispy dirty-blonde hair, not unlike his own, there was a random stray curl, that stuck noticeably out the top of the boys head, defying gravity ( Alfred had his own problems with gravity defying hair..). The Canadian, had indigo eyes, which gazed hauntingly out of his circular glasses. _'It looks like he's uncomfortable or something'_ Alfred mused. ' _The way he keeps messing with his sweater sleeves like that.._'. Alfred found it a little strange, that him and this complete stranger look so undeniably similar..

Suddenly, without warning, a large boy with glinting silver hair, sat down heavily on the bed, or more specifically Matthew. Alfred looked in shock for a second, this boy was huge! and not in a fat way either, he seemed to be smiling innocently, almost as if he was unaware he just sat on the Canadian, who was currently whimpering, but not making any attempt to push the other off.

" Hey! Dude what the hell?" Alfred exclaimed angrily. " Don't be a douche, why're you sitting on him!"

The Russian's eerily innocent smile only widened at Alfred's threatening tone. " Because it's comfy, Da?" The other boy had a obvious Russian accent, that only served to irritate the new kid further.  
Alfred's anger grew, if there's one thing he hated, it was people walking (or sitting) all over his friends ( Matthew was considered his friend now, right?). The American sighed, it seemed it was up to him to be the hero.

"Listen dude! That's not cool get of him right now!" Alfred yelled, he could feel his anger rising rapidly, he was going to lose it again..

"Nyet." Ivan replied simply, and that sent the enraged American over the edge, without caring a quid for the consequences, he launched himself, at the giggling Russian, knocking him along with himself to the floor (and almost Matthew too).

It took a second, for Alfred to calm down, and come back to his senses, and when he did, he noticed the room was silent, every pair of eyes, was fixated on him, and their stare, boring into him,with a kind of sadistic interest. But the thing that caught his attention the most, was the Terrifying Russian who was standing over him, glaring at him with violet eyes, that where as cold and as unforgiving as the Russian winter, in Ivan's hand, was a rusty Faucet pipe. Alfred gulped, he had a feeling he'd done something very, very, wrong..

-^J^-^J^-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(A/N; Ivan and the bad touch trio made an appreance, YAY! I didn't like this chapter, but I liked it better tan the last one.. we're getting somewhere... Anyway, please, please review, as a new author, it means a lot:) thank-you to spainbow dash, and Coffe kitty for reviewing, helped me finish this chapter! So anyway, Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3

Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis, made their way down the grey winding corridors of the school, a mischievous smirk etched onto each one of their attractive faces.

" That was genius Antonio, just genius." The Prussian laughed, complementing his Spanish friend.

"Si~ Well, I have to think of pranking ideas sometimes" The brunet chuckled, his olive green eyes glinting.

The said trio of friends, had just returned from the teachers room, which had thankfully been empty this particular Sunday afternoon. Antonio, had the idea, to sprinkle the tops of the ancient ceiling fan, with flour. of course, as soon as the teachers enter they'll switch it on, resulting in everything in the room, being smothered in the white powdery substance. As all the members of the bad touch trio would agree, this was one of their better pranks.

" I 'ope this will not ruin my chances with ze belle ladys." Francis said carelessly. It was well known, that the French boy enjoy'd shamelessly flirting with the female teachers, because the school was all-boy, Francis was in his own words _' Starved of the_ _company of les belles filles'._

"Chillax Francis, I doubt they Vill even know it was us." The Prussian declared, brushing of his friends worries, even if the female teachers did know it was him, they'd still be wrapped around Francis' little finger..._Huren_.

Suddenly, as they turned the corner, someone ran out in front of the bad touch trio, almost colliding into them.

"Mein Gott!" Yelled the Prussian. " Look where you're going!"

" I could say the same to you! You gang of buggers!" Arthur retorted.  
Upon seeing who the culprit for the almost-collision, the Francis and Gilbert's eyes narrowed.

" _Rosbif_, did you finaly dry of?" Francis smirked, mischief in his azure blue eyes.

" Yes, I'll get you back for that, stupid Spanish wanker." Arthur spat in Antonio's direction, however there was a noticable lack of venom in his words, as it was difficult for anyone to hate the smiling Spaniard.

" Don't threaten my freinds, ja?" Gilbert demanded dangerously," Vhere the hell vhere you anyway? we've been round the whole fecking school, didn''t see you anywhere"

He would never admit it, but although he didn't like Arthur, Gilbert enjoyed the sparring matches they had together, so he was a little disappointed when he and his friends didn't come across him..

" I- I was.. " Arthur mumbled, it was certainly was a strange site to see the usually arrogant punk, so uneasy and nervous.

"What, where you smoking again?" Francis asked, a sharp tone to his voice. However, before the enquiry could go any further, it was interrupted by several loud, surprised shouts shouts echoing down the hall-way.

" Ah! Looks like he prank worked, mi amigos~" The Spaniard cheered, as Francis and Gilbert chuckled darkly, satisfied with the result of their pranking.

" What are you talking about? What rule-breaking did you three _berks_ do this time!" Arthur demanded, but his expression looked undeniably interested, as he always was when someone caused anarchy, he just couldn't help it his punk side was kicking in..

But before the bad touch trio had time to brag about their 'genius' prank, heavy foot-steps where heard storming down the stone floor, and a familiar voice bellowed.  
" Who Ever did this has hell to pay! I will find you!". The head-master was coming.

Without even needing to be told, all four boys ran through the school, as fast as they could away from the terrifying man, although all four boys, where arrogant, cocky and claimed to be fearless, the threat of being hit repeatedly with the dreaded 'cane' was enough to scare them all into running away at top speeds.

Arthur skidded, as he turned to corner, Antonio and Gilbert where a few paces in-front of him, Francis was a few paces behind. Luckily, they spotted a stock cupboard, and in the heat of the moment all three boys crammed in.

" You've bloody done it now, you gang of twats" Hissed Arthur, stepping purposely on Francis' foot for good measure, with it being completely dark in the cupboard, everyone was stepping on each-others feet anyway, so luckily it didn't start a fight between the two rivals.

" Vell we have to do something to awesome it up around here!" Gilbert snarled back in reply, as he tried to find his bearings, in the pitch-black of the tiny cramped stock-room.

" Besides, we didn't expect, _le monstre_ head-master to go in there, he usually stays in 'is office" Francis said, franticly fear edging into his usually silky voice.

" You three are so bloody childish!" Arthur exclaimed, angrily " always causing havoc!"

"Like you're any better!" Gilbert snapped back. " your always getting into trouble yourself, you god-damn punk!"

" What do you want a fight!" The Brit yelled back in return.

" Yeah I could beat you up right now!" Gilbert shouted, grinning evilly in the dark, _'he did so love his and Arthur's arguments..'_

However, the argument was interrupted, by Antonio furiously 'shh-ing' franticly putting his fingers to his lips (of course the Spaniard forgot, that no-one could see him in the dark). But it was two late, the faces of all three boys paled, as they heard the stomping of steps down the hall-way. they all waited with baited breath, for the head-master to walk past. A tense minute or two passed, and the foot-steps finally faded, the four foreign boys, all sighed in us-ion with relief.  
When suddenly, the door swung open, revealing a livid flour-covered head-master, who was gripping the cane in his hand, with the full intent to use it.

" Well, you four have a lot to answer for, don't you."

* * *

**(a/n Wow, a load of bibkering what a great chapter (sarcasm, just in case) I didn't like this chapter wither, WHAT A SUPRISE!**

** But anyway, thank-you sooo much for all the reviews (5 reviews! never had that many!) anyway thank you too..**

**Bloodypleasures, Prussian sinister, spainbow dash and coffeekitty for reviewing!:) So yepp, even though this chapter is short, pleas review, as a new writer, I reaaallly appreciate it!**

**P.S As pointed at by one of my reviewers, Gilbert has Pyromania (fire-addict) not para-mania, which was how I spelt it in earlier chapters..ooops**


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred dodged a fist, for what seemed like the hundredth time. The loud shouts of the other boys filled his ears, Matthew, his new friend, had been shoved to the back of the large rabble-like crowd, his pathetic pleading for "someone to stop the violence went unheard'. The American's eyes locked onto some of the more prominent characters in the crowd, like the shouting auborn-haired boy with the obvious Italian accent, who was yelling " Beat up the Bastardo!" Alfred didn't have the slightest idea wether that comment was aimed at him or Ivan.

" Stop getting distracted, your fighting me, da?" A heavily accented voice said. Alfred tore his eyes away from the crowd, to meet the cold violate orbs of his opponent. Ivan Braginsky, was smiling innocently, almost as if he was unaware of the fact one swing from his fist could give his opponent brain damage, he was just giggling happily enjoying the attention, although the occasional glare told Alfred Ian was still angry over being rugby-tackled to the floor.

"Dude! come on give it up!" The blonde yelled through gritted teeth, this was the last thing he wanted, getting into a fight on his first day, if he lost, people would think he was weak, if he won, he'd get the kind of reputation he didn't want..

"Nyet! I'm having fun~" Ivan said, slowly, he reached into the pocket of his huge winter coat (that suspiciously resembled the ones used in the Russian army) and he pulled out a Faucet pipe, that glinted threateningly.  
_'he has to be bluffing, he wouldn't really hit me with that'_ Alfred thought desperately, but at that moment, Ivan casually dragged the pipe across the air, with the full intent of having it colliding with The american's skull.

**Crash!**

There was a moment of silence, in which everyone from the two fighting, to the boisterous crowd froze, and tried to process what had happened. Alfred was lying on the ground, inches away from the faucet pipe, which Ivan had swung, the weapon in question, was now embedded into the wood of one of the beds.

Alfred took a second, to realize, that he had managed to dodge the pipe, shakily, he got to his feet, and without a single thought about his reputation or anything else, Alfred ran, sprinting away from Ivan who had almost hospitalized him.

The Russian in question just stood there smiling " Do you think I went to far?" He asked to no-one in particular.  
The crowd of students watched Alfred's retreating form, a look of disappointment and disinterest on their faces, which had been feral only seconds earlier.

" For his first day here, I think he's doing pretty well" Grunted the Italian from earlier. His younger twin brother nodded in agreement, because after all, everyone got into trouble on their first day at the school for 'the most messed up kids around'.

* * *

**(a/n; Supppaaar short chapter, but I'l put the next one up really soon! hopefully.. But anway, thanks to UsUkfan555, Guest, liltwiheart15, spainbow dash, Prussian sinister, RandomWriter57, Rankuruta, Bloodypleasures and CoffeKitty for reviewing, **

**I your reading this please review! It means a lot:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur Kirkland sighed, as he waited anxiously out side the Head-master's office. Of course, he'd end up being blamed for the bad touch trio's pranks, he didn't even bother trying to defend himself,because he knew there was no way that bastard of a head teacher would _ever_listen. The man in question, was currently in his office with Gilbert, Lecturing him, caning him, Arthur didn't care much either way. Francis and Antonio had already been seen to, and where currently being punished elsewhere, The Brit suspected The head-master had them cleaning the toilets with their tooth-brushes, or something equally Humiliating, Even though he hated him, Arthur had to admit the head was s VERY creative punisher; He should know, he's been on the receiving end of those punishments often enough.

Arthur expected, to be able to sit on the chair outside the headmasters office in peace, at least until Gilbert had been sorted out. What Arthur did not expect, was to see a tall familiar american, hurtling down the corridor at top speeds, roughly knocking over the ugly wall hanging as he went.

" Jones! What the bloody hell are you doing?" The Blonde yelled, more confused than angry.

Upon seeing Arthur, Alfred skidded to a halt abruptly " Dude! T-there was this Russian psycho!.. h-he had a pipe! I was only tryna defend what's-his-name..matt! and a fight started! a-and there was a big crowd and-"

"Slow down, you blithering idiot, I cannot understand a word your saying." Arthur growled cutting of the blabbering American curtly. " Now.. from what I can gather from the nonsense you just spewed, you got into a fight with that Braginsky fellow,correct?"

"yeah dude! that scary Russian Guy nearly killed me with his pipe!" Alfred exclaimed, a wild look of terror visible on his face.

"You really shouldn't of got on the wrong side of him." The Brit said, shuddering slightly at the thought of Ivan, although he was meant to be some sort of fearless punk, The Russian terrified Arthur witless (not that he'd ever admit it though).

" Dude! I was just trying to be a hero! that cunt was bullying Matthew! totally not cool." Alfred replied angrily trying to defend his actions, he didn't completely regret getting into the fight, because by doing so, he was able to defend someone.  
Yes, Alfred had a slight hero complex.

" Don't be stupid, getting yourself into trouble for.. who the hell is Matthew anyway? Arthur spat in return, he had no idea why he was so angry.. maybe it's because he was jealous of Alfred's good will? the punk quickly brushed that annoying little thought of.

" I just have to be the hero, people need a hero." Alfred shrugged back, he a strange sense of worry for the little Brit before him, what had happened to make the guy so... uncaring.

Arthur, was about to argue with Alfred some more, pointing out how childish he was being, when something caught his eye.

" Jones, your bleeding" Arthur said, a tiny bit of worry in his voice, as he grabbed the american by the arm, and spun him round,  
so he could better inspect the blood patch on the taller of the blonde's shoulder blade.

"dude no way!" Alfred exclaimed. trying to turn his neck round to get a better look at his apparent injury, now that it'd been pointed out, the american noticed it, and it was pretty painful. "where's the nurses office?"

" Nurses office? turn left at the end of the corridor, and-" Arthur stopped abruptly. "are you even listening to me Jones!"

"eh he sorry, I'm not to good with directions."Alfred said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. " um.. would you take me there, please! cause the injury's on my back, and I wont be able to reach it.. and I know the nurse for this school only does visits once a month(1) a-and... well "

Arthur glared at the boy in front of him angrily, the nerve of him! asking the notorious punk Arthur Kirkland to act as some sort of nurse frankly, the Brit didn't care if the idiot bled to death. but there was something about those damn puppy-eyes, that touched the tiny bit of kindness left in the blonde's heart.

" Fine, you Idiot, I'll go with you, but not cause I care or anything, just because I said I'd look after you today, and I don't want to fail." The Punk growled, both angry and flustered, he blushed a little, embarrassed despite himself. Alfred smirked, he just couldn't help but find this rebel strangely cute right now, not that he'd ever voice his opinion, for risk of being injured for the second time that day..

"Thank you soo much, dude!" Alfred exclaimed happily.

"Fine, but we better be quick, headmaster finds out I'm gone from here, he'll flog me to an inch of my life, and I'll blame you for that, understood?" Arthur demanded, before marching of towards the nurses office Alfred in tow.

* * *

" You, are an ignorant, troublesome waste of organs!" The head-master screamed in the face of the student.

Gilbert Beildshmidt didn't even flinch at the verbal attack, he'd long become used to the antics of the crazed head-master that ruled over the school, taking abuse of him was something everyone had to deal with. The usually argumentative albino, didn't snap back or retaliate in anyway, he'd been through this before and even he knew it was best just to keep your mouth shut, and try not to anger the already enraged head further.

" I don't quiet comprehend why a worthless little scum-bag like you, would ever think it acceptable to pull pranks on esteemed teachers such as myself, yet you continue to do it." The head spat lividly "Learn. To. Keep. Your place."

The scary middle aged man, poked Gilbert one the head roughly after every word for emphasis. Gilbert gritted his teeth, and repressed a shudder, he truly couldn't stand being touched by this man.

" Hold out your hand, boy." The head said curtly, un-hooking his cane from his belt, a menacing look in his soulless grey eyes.  
With only the slightest of hesitations, Gilbert did as he was told, slowly pulling a pale hand up, so it lay flat out in the air. Wincing, and trying to keep the fear at bay The Prussian prepared himself for the impact.

**whack!**

The pain was intense and searing, although he wasn't looking at it, Gilbert knew his usually white hand, would be turning an ugly shade of red. The albino cupped his injured hand tentatively, and faced the other man head on, refusing to show any more signs of weakness.

" You are dismissed, for the rest of your punishment, I want you to clean all the black-boards in the school." The head-master said nonchalantly, Gilbert groaned internally at the thought of his long and gruelling punishment, he probably wouldn't end up finishing.

" Kirkland! enter now!"

A moment or two passed, and Arthur still did not enter the room, Gilbert frowned, '_what was that boy up to, did he want to get in_ _more trouble?_ _where the hell was he'_The Albino would never admit it, but he felt the slightest twinge of guilt over getting his 3rd Arch-nemesis (after Ivan, and Roderich) Into so much shit over something he didn't do, so the last thing the Prussian wanted, was for the Brit to get into anymore trouble..

" Kirkland! come in here now! or I shall cane the skin of your hand!"

Another moment passed, still no entrance of the moody punk.

Angrily, the Head-master stormed outside, and with curious red eyes, Gilbert peered round the side of the door-frame to see a livid head-master, and no Arthur in sight,_'Damn Kirkland was in trouble'_he smirked.

" You wait there!" The head master shot at Gilbert "I'll teach that boy to de-fey me!" And with that, he left.

* * *

" Ouch! ah! it hurts Artie"

" Stop being such a pansy, and its Arthur!"

The two blondes made the way to the un-sanitary looking nurses office. The place was a mess, with various medicines, pills and bandages lying askrwen across the counter tops, and spilling out of the scratched plastic cupboards. Arthur had always found it ridicules, how open all the pills and drugs where, especially since this school had so many smack-heads and druggies, those things should really be kept under lock and key. However, The blonde was happy for it today, because it meant he could treat Alfred quickly.

The American sat there awkwardly, not to sure what to do, he was both happy and surprised that Arthur had decided to come with him. did that mean they were friends now? Alfred hoped so, as he hadn't had many friends in his old school, rather he hung out on the fringes of friendship groups. Suddenly, Alfred was abruptly pulled out of his little flash-back, by the feeling of his shirt being tugged, he looked, and to his surprise, he saw Arthur unbuttoning it.

"W-what are you doing!" Alfred squeaked (a manly squeak of course), blushing franticly at the Brit's actions.

" Your shirt needs to come of, stupid twat, if you want that injury seen to." Arthur replied curtly, irritation and discomfort burned in his sea green eyes.

"oh." The american relaxed for a second, but then soon found himself flustered again _'how could I've been so stupid and_ _thought..that'_

Alfred couldn't be sure, but he was sure he saw the Brit smile slightly at his dis-comfort, it was a quick and fleeting grin, almost as if he was trying not to laugh.

" Okay, it doesn't look too deep.." Arthur remarked, inspecting the wound. " Looks like you have a few splinters in it though, but don't worry, no bigger than a tuppence(2)."

'oh so that's where the cut come from, it must of been when Alfred dodged the faucet pipe, and slammed himself into the wooden bed.

" Alright then, I'll just pull out the splinters." The punk said cooley, at that Alfred panicked _pulling out splinters.. that soinded super painfull! he didn't want some punk with multi-coloured hair yanking the splinters out his wound. no way!_

" T-that's okay, dude, I fine with them, r-really" Alfred whimpered, trying to keep his voice strong and assertive.

" Your not afraid are you?" Arthur asked, a smirk spreading onto his imp-ish features.

" Dude! pffft I'm the hero of course I'm not!" Alfred said, attempting to convince the other that he was defiantly NOT afraid of pain. Unfortunately, it did not seem to be working, Arthur's eye's hardened, and he glared at the american.

"Listen, lad, if you don't let me get the bloody splinters out, it'l get infected, and your arm'll have to be amputated, happy?" Arthur demanded.

" Gah! fine, but don't just yank them out!" Alfred sighed giving in, he still found it strange, the seemingly aggressive punk could act so.. caring. The american squeezed his eyes shut, and embraced himself for the pain. Alfred only felt a small stinging sensation, as Arthur got rid of the splinters.

" There, you pansy, was that so bloody bad?" The Brit remarked cynically. "Honestly, I thought you where meant to be the fucking hero or something.."

"Hey, I thought I was pretty brave" Alfred sai, pouting childishly. " but thanks.. you know for helping me out."

At that, Arthur blushed furiously, he wasn't used to being thanked, as he didn't often help people out, usually it was the opposite, he was the one making trouble.

" D-don't get the wrong idea, I don't care about you, I was just keeping my word, got it!" Arthur spluttered, Alfred just grinned.

Suddenly, the office door was violently swung open, and in stormed a livid head-master, his eyes were blaring, and his nostrils were flaring, everything about him screaming anger.

" What is the meaning of this! running of when I told you to stay put, I'll make sure you pay for defying me!" The headmaster screeched.  
Arthur paled slightly, '_oh now he was in for it..'_

* * *

Gilbert Beildshmidt sighed, he was completely bored out of his mind. The head-master had told him to stay put in his office, but the man had been gone for way too long, if it where any other teacher, or indeed anyone else at all, The Prussian would of already left, and possibly burnt there office for good measure, but no-one, not even the awesome Gilbert, would dare pull a trick like that with the head-master. The man was terrifying. rumour had it, he'd once beaten one boy so badly, he ended up paralysed, breathing for a tube, and dribbling every five minutes. Of course it was just a rumour, but the albino wouldn't put it past the head master to do something like that.

Just because he wouldn't burn down the office, didn't mean Gilbert wouldn't have a look round, he was of course very nosy. Feeling brave, the Prussian opened the top drawer of the desk, and smirked at what he found. It was piles upon piles of confiscated items, The albino recognized his own lighter, in the mix of assorted sling-shots and switch-blades, quickly, Gilbert pocketed the fire maker, almost as if he couldn't help himself.

The naturally nosey Prussian, was now even more curios, as to what else the head-master had hidden, so brushing away the confiscated items, he delved deeper into the drawer.

To his surprise, he found a tin box, it was a 'celebrations' chocolate tin. Gilbert smiled, he hadn't had chocolate since he started the god-dam school, any type of sweet was rare, without regard to the consequences, The albino hastily pried upon the tin, and to his disappointment he found not chocolate but... Photographs.

Gilbert, was about to throw the tin back in the drawer in frustration, when something caught his eye, one of the pictures was.. of .. himself.  
The Albino scooped up a hand-full of pictures, and quickly scanned through them, to his surprise, they were pictures of himself, and all the other students.. and not normal school photo's either, they were randomly taken of them in the most obscure places, from the gym, the pool and even the study hall, everyone featured in the pictures, obviously had no idea they were being photo-graphed.

There was one of Felinciano, the peppy Italian boy in his class making pasta in the grotty food-tech department, and another one of Feliks, the feminine polish kid, clad in a mini-skirt (he's a cross-dresser). The Prussian also noticed, there was an overwhelming amount of pictures of Arthur. There where several ones of him in P.E, and even one of him smoking round the back of the school.

Looking at the pictures, sent a shiver up Gilbert's spine, he dropped the photo-graphs and stepped back, his mind spinning, and feeling a little disturbed. _'what was the headmaster doing with these!'_ he was a bigger creep than the Albino first thought. The image of him looking having these made Gilberts blood run cold.. but there had to be a reasonable explanation, right?

* * *

" You! insolent fool!" The headmaster screamed, as he dragged Arthur by the ear down to his office, Alfred in tow.

" Get of me! you blithering idiot!" The Punk roared as he was painfully dragged along, but his protests only made the head-master's rage worse.

" Du- sir! headmaster! Seriously! he wasn't doing anything, he was just helping me with my injury, see!" The Still shirtless American shouted desperately, he was shocked by the sudden drastic change in events, was this stuff normal at this school! the face's of students, poked round the corners out of the class-rooms, curios to see what the ruckas about.

The headmaster harshly pulled Arthur into his office. Gilbert gasped, as the headmaster charged in, in his surprise, he dropped the tin, scattering the photographs on the floor. It took only a moment, for the headmaster to register what had happened, but as soon as he did, he violently, pushed the shouting Brit out of the room, and with a harsh hiss for him to " Keep put, or regret it."

Without hesitation, The angry man stomped over to Gilbert. " What do you think you're doing, looking through my things you little urchin!" He spat.

" Vhat are these things? Vhy do you have them!" The Prussian demanded. his eyes were glaring dangerously.

"Listen here, boy, those are mine! now get out of here!" The middle aged man, growled, before suddenly grabbing Gilbert's shoulders and pulling him closer " Tell anyone, I'll make sure it's you that ends up in prison. you know I can do that. Now get out!"

Before he could even register what was happening, Gilbert was roughly pushed out the office, landing heavily outside right next to a fuming Arthur, and a shirtless Alfred, both of whom where staring at him confused as to what had just happened, Gilbert decided to deprive them of answers, and without even looking in their direction, he pulled himself of the floor, and walked of, the albino needed some time to think..

* * *

**(A/N: phew! this was the longest chapter so far I think, people have requested longer chapters, so here you are:) I enjoyed writing this chapter the most, but I felt the storys a little.. rushed? I'll slow it down over the next few chapters, and I wont have the headmaster in it as much (he doesn't even have a name! he shouldn't be in it this much!). But anyway, thank-you so much for all the reviews; liltwiheart15, Prussian Sinister, LifeOfA-FallingStar, InSanityStorm, grass-grows-everywhere, Anne Fatalism Dilettante, usukfan555, spainbow dash, RandomWriter57, Bloodypleasures, CoffeeKitty and those guests, for reviewing, If your reading this please review! I really appreciate it, and it means alot:)**

**(2)- tuupence- a 2 pence coin**

**(1)- This is a little unrealistic, for a boarding school, but.. it's becasue it's a cheap boarding school!**


	6. Chapter 6

_'Alfred was standing in a familiar looking room, but he couldn't quiet recall how he'd got there. Anxiously, he looked down at his hands, for some reason they were small, like a child's, but that was not what grabbed the american's attention; his hands where covered in a sickly splattering of blood. Looking up, the blonde recognized the scene, , he realised to his horror this was the time in the second grade when he lost control.._

_Looking up, he saw the chairs and tables thrown aside just how he remembered them, like some sort of tornado of destruction had stormed through the class-room. He heard the sound of crying, his head darted to the left, and he saw a child in the corner crying. " What have you done" It sobbed._

_"I-I didn't mean to!" Alfred cried, his voice sounded young and childish " I'm sorry! I'm sorry."_

Suddenly Alfred woke up with a start, he sighed it had been a while sine he last had 'that' nightmare. It took him a second to work out why he was lying in a lumpy and cold bed instead of his soft comfy one in his room, and then to his dismay, he remembered that he'd been sent to the boarding school from hell and he wouldn't be able to sleep in his own bed for a very long time.  
The American decided he might as well enjoy the few minutes lie in he had, before the school day started, and so begrudgingly, he began to recall the events of the previous day. To sum it up in a word would be it's disastrous. He got into a fight almost as soon as he arrived, then the boy who helped him was dragged down to the principles office(by his ear no less!). After that Alfred didn't know what to do. He managed to find the dining hall but had no-one to sit with as he couldn't see Mattie anywhere so he ended up sitting by himself on the end of one of the long wooden benches. There was barley enough food on the plate, not to mention it tasted horribly bland. The blonde had headed to bed early that night, feeling weary, a little guilty (over the Arthur incident), but mostly worried about having to share a room with a whole load of other boys.

Suddenly, a loud ringing sound assaulted Alfred's ear-drums, groaning, he attempted to shut the sound out, but it didn't work. Apparently, this was the normal way to be woken up at this school. Begrudgingly, The american forced himself up, looking around, he saw all the other boys in the room seemed to be doing the same. On the bed on his left, he could see Arthur pulling himself out of the duvet, Alfred was glad to see he at least seemed okay, he hadn't realised their bed's were next to each other, although it made sense, since apparently, the beds were allocated alphabetically (not that people didn't swap). The blonde regretted the day before it began, but he guessed he might as well go to the grotty shower-room, to get ready..

* * *

" Veh! _frattello_, good morning!" Felinciano Vargas, playfully hugged his older and grumpier twin, while smiling his usual ditzy smile.

" What do you want, Feli" Lovino asked, his usual grumpy demeanour increased ten-fold by the fact he'd just woken up. " Che, I thought you're too busy with you Potato bastard friend to come talk to me any more.."

" Don't be like that Lovi.." The younger Italian whined, while pouting cutely. " I just wanted to see if you're okay.. you seemed kind of..  
out of it lately."

"Chiggi! Your so nosey sometimes!" The short tempered brunette yelled storming away, " Learn to mind you own business!"

Felinciano, watched his brother stomp of, feeling upset, and confused. He knew Lovino always acted like this, when he was hiding something,  
his twin was a terrible liar ( as was Feli). But just what was it that was making Lovi act that way? The red-head shrugged it of, deciding to deal with it later.. he had breakfast, now.  
Lovino felt both guilty and frustrated as soon as he had stormed of. he didn't mean to make a fuss, and worry his brother, but he just couldn't help it, he was impulsive, and _'had an anger issue'_ according to his councillor. But right now, there where some things he couldn't tell his brother, there where some things he had to deal with on his own..

* * *

- ^J^-

Alfred poked the sludge that was suppose to be porridge feeling disgusted at the sight of it, the thing looked like mud and he didn't suspect it tasted any better.

"You can poke it all you want, _mon am_i~ but it wont turn into something edible" A French accented voice said. The American looked up to see Francis Antonio and Gilbert sitting down opposite him.

" Si this food is nasty, the only one who actually likes it, is _him_" Antonio said, gesturing over to Arthur who was eating the offending mush without any signs of disgust, the Asian boy opposite him was doing the same although he looked far less enthusiastic about the food.

" I swear, that boy has the worst sense of taste known to man, and his cooking is horrible!" Francis declared, " Mais, we make do with what we get, non?"

" Or we starve" Gilbert grumbled, before digging in to the un-appetising meal, after a moment of hesitation Alfred was doing the same because after all he didn't want to starve on his first day, did he?Upon tasting it, Alfred found the porridge really was bland and gloopy..ick..

" So, _mon ami_, we heard you got into a fight with a certain Russian" Francis said, smirking mischievously, his voice was implying something, but Alfred wasn't sure what..

"Yeah.. what of it?" The american demanded, yesterday's fight, was not something he wanted to discus, he'd shoved it right to the back of his mind.

" Vell, we also heard you ran away" Gilbert cackled " You've got a reputation for being a coward now, just thought we'd tell ya'"

Alfred felt a wave of anger and humiliation wash over, " But the guy had a pipe! a metal pipe!" The Teen protested, failing his arms around "Anyone would of ran away!"

Gilbert just shrugged, while Francis and Antonio gave him sympathetic looks. " Sorry kid, that's just how this school works" The Albino said.

Alfred wasn't having that! he was a hero, and he didn't want to be known as a coward. The american's anger- the thing that often caused him to get in trouble- was rising, and it was almost inevitable he was going to do something impulsive. " That Commie bastard!" He shouted, not caring that half the populace of the school were listening to him." I'll take down Ivan Braginsky any day!"

The other boys stared at Alfred, wondering if he was brave or just mad, for challenging the infamous Ivan Braginsky. Fortunately, at that moment in time, the Russian had not made an appearance in the dining hall yet, he was of doing God knows what, At God knows were.

Before he could make any more reckless, and potentially life-threatening statements, Alfred turned and left the room, not caring for the fact he'd barley touched his gloop that was suppose to be breakfast.

" _Mon duie_! Ivan better not hear about this" Francis wailed, unlike most of the boys in this school, he was not undeniable excited at the prospect of a brawl, he was, in his own words _'More refined than that'_.

-^J^-

* * *

Alfred, had just received his lesson time-table plan, from the office, and was heading to his first lesson (Maths, ughh), when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned round, and he saw, standing before him, a tall yet fail looking boy, with shoulder length brown hair, and kind green eyes.

" Hi.. I'm Toris Lorinaitis.." The boy said, he had a foreign accent of some kind, Alfred didn't recognize.. " I'm from Lithuania, it's nice to meet you."

Toris raised his arm for the American to shake Alfred complied, and they shook hands. Even though he wasn't so good at sensing the mood, Alfred could tell the boy had something important he wanted to say, and he wasn't just introducing himself for the sake of it.

" I'm Alfred F. Jones, nice to meet you to" Alfred beamed, wanting to make a good impression.

" Yes, mister Jones.. I wanted to talk to you about.. about Ivan" The Lithuanian said, clearly feeling uncomfortable. " W-Well, I understand if you dislike him now, I know he hasn't treated you all that well.. But Ivan doesn't mean to hurt people, he doesn't even realise he's doing it half the time.. He's had a tough life, even by this school's standards.."

Alfred narrowed his eyes, " You want me to forget all about our fight, and how he nearly gave me brain damage.. '_cause he doesn't mean to_?"

Toris nodded, a little sadly " I know how.. difficult.. he can be, I myself have been on the receiving end of his wrath multiple times, but he really doesn't mean any harm! he's just a child at heart who wants to be loved.. he doesn't mean to cause pain"

The Blonde frowned.. _why would this boy go to such lengths to defend **that** psycho?_, Alfred had a lot to think about, should he forgive and forget like Toris said, or stand his ground?

" Listen, Just because he's messed up, doesn't mean he should get away with hurting people." Alfred growled " I wont forgive him, just yet, but I wont pick a fight with him, unless he starts it, fair enough?"

Toris looked like he was about to disagree, but Alfred turning to leave stopped him " Listen dude, I gotta go, don't want to be late for my first class!"  
The Lithuanian sighed.. all this stress was giving him stomach ache...

* * *

Alfred arrived in class, smoothly just before the bell rung, he quickly found himself a seat next to Matthew, who was writing on a piece of paper, a look of concentration on his face. The class was, in a word 'chaos', the boys where flinging pieces of chalk and paper across the room, some of them, where sprinting across the tops of the tables, or even fighting with the chairs as weapons. The din, was confusingly loud, and it equalled the kind of noise you hear at a football stadium, during the world cup.

" Hey dude!" The American called, causing the other to look up at him earnestly.

"Oh, hello Alfred." Matthew said, in his eternally quiet voice.

" How come you weren't at Dinner last night I had to sit by myself like some kinda loner!" Alfred asked, still smiling.

" I- I was at Dinner though.." Matthew protested " I just thought you where avoiding me because I kind of started the whole fight.."

" That wasn't **your** fault, dude " Alfred said seriously " I wasn't avoiding you.. I just didn't see you.."

Matthew sighed, feeling both relived Alfred wasn't in a mood with him, and a little disappointed that he was being forgotten and over-looked again, why wouldn't people just notice him for once?

The Canadian, was dragged out of his thoughts, by the arrival of the teacher, a stocky, but fierce man, who had a strange affinity for Maths.

" All-right class! turn to page 56 of your text books" demanded, a stern look in his eye, that caused the boys to drop their chairs, hop of the tables and sit down. Alfred sighed, a little disappointed the teacher didn't give him a chance to introduce himself to the class, he would of liked the opportunity to do that..

As Mr stone, was taking the register, a voice with a definite British accent called out.

" 'scuse me sir but I fail to understand how this algebra shite, will help us in later life, at all" Arthur Kirkland said, a smirk playing at his lips, the class turned to look at him, interested to see the argument between the Punk and the teacher, that seemed to occur every maths lesson.

"Kirkland, I will not have you insulting my subject" The teacher spat. " Do you want me to send you to the head-masters?, Lord knows your their often enough"

" He's out, business trip, you know that." The Brit shrugged, and much to Alfred's horror, Arthur pulled out a cigarette, and stuck it in his mouth, before lighting it. The american, was shocked, _you don't do things like that in class, was he crazy, and smoking too.. such a bad habit.._ The rest of the class just sniggered, at the teacher's anger.

" Extinguish that at once!" Mr Stone demanded, his anger rising. " "Don't make me come over their and pull it out of your mouth myself." The teacher hissed dangerously, " you know I'll do it."

Arthur scowled, but complied, snubbing the cigarette out, on the already scorched desk, upon closer inspection, Alfred noticed, the Brit' rights hand was bandaged, had he really been hit that hard with the cane?

"There happy now, you bloody twat?" Arthur growled, before putting his head in his hands. Alfred grimaced, the boy who had acted so kind to him yesterday, really could live up to his punk reputation, he was being ruthless with this teacher.

" Now then." The Mr Stone hissed through gritted teeth " Let's finally get on with the lesson shall we?", But the teacher's plan to teach maths was in vain, as another voice interrupted him.

" Sir! your clothes are like totally, not cool, I think you need help with your wardrobe." A feminine-looking boy said, whom had a polish accent. The class, along with Alfred this time, snickered.

" Excuse me, Feliks, but I don't think that's appropriate, we are trying to learn maths here!" The teacher bellowed, his face turning red, with embarrassment and fury.

" Like, I can't concentrate on maths, when I have to look at that hideous outfit your wearing!" The Pole protested, while smirking viscously. "honestly, like, what car-boot-sale did you pick that thing up in?"

" Lukasiewicz, you shut up! or I'm failing your Maths test!" Mr stone shrieked, the class just got more amused, the more angry he got.

" Like I care, I'm being a plumber(1) or a fashion designer when I leave this dump, so I wont need maths" the Blonde said, smirking. Somewhere along the line, as the teacher was arguing with Arthur and Feliks, the noise level slowly grew, the student s began talking and arguing again, wads of paper where hurled across the class room.

Noticing this, Alfred turned to Arthur, who was currently scribbling something on the desk with his pen, while Mr stone continued to banter with Feliks.

" So, is every lesson like this then, dude?" The american asked, he was more eager, to start talking with Arthur again, than he was to find out whether the lesson's where always chaos, since he could pretty much work that out for himself.

"Yes, I suppose so." Arthur said, running his hand through his multi-coloured hair. " This is one of our more .. controlled.. ones"

Alfred blinked in surprise, _this was controlled? how bad where the other classes then?_ " You where pretty ruthless with that teacher y'know, and smoking in class..!"

" Yes, well, I hate maths" Arthur shrugged, as if that explained it.

The lesson quickly turned into the same chaos as it had been when Alfred has first entered the room, it wasn't until Ludwig, a stern pupil, of German origin, shouted at the class to 'shut up!', that they managed to get some work done, unfortunately, by that time, there was only 10 minutes of the hour-long lesson left, so the class left, having only done a minimal amount of work.

* * *

The next few couple of lessons, went in a similar fashion, during French, Arthur argued with the teacher fiercely, over 'whether French was a pointless language', until Mr Matain, stormed out and refused to teach them much to (most) of the classes approval.  
In Biology, things went surprisingly smoothly, until a boy from another class (namely Gilbert) somehow managed to set his desk on fire, triggering the fire alarm, so the entire science block was evacuated. Alfred was beginning to worry about his future.. why did they have to send him to a school where he wouldn't learn anything?, instead of sorting out his _'anger problem'_ this school was making him into a delinquent more than anything..

At Lunch time, Alfred sat with Arthur, and Kiku, the quiet Japanese boy the american had seen Arthur with earlier, He certainly was strange, other than a polite _'I am pleased to meet you, Jones-san'_ the boy hadn't really spoken a word, he just sat there drawing something on the paper.

But at that moment in time, Alfred wasn't looking for a conversation he was starving after missing breakfast! usually he'd get a huge fry-up to start the day of, but not today!, he Hungrily wolfed down the watery soup and stale sandwiches without even really tasting them, he didn't even remember being this starving!

" Slow down, lad, you'll choke if you keep that up." Arthur said, wrinkling his nose in disgust, at Alfred's sloppy eating habits.

" 'orry, bu' 'm 'arvin" Alfred said, his voice muffled by the huge wad of bread he'd just stuffed in his mouth.

" Don't talk with you mouthful, your a boy, not a pig." The Brit scolded, Alfred couldn't help to feel amused, that the boy who was arguing, and smoking in class earlier, was lecturing him about manners, it was a little strange, the way Arthur's personality could change from delinquent to a mother hen or something.

" oink!" The American snorted childishly in reply, to which Arthur turned his head away in disgust, Alfred couldn't be certain, but he was sure he saw the punk laughing, the guy was just too proud to show it..

* * *

Gilbert Beillschmidt, swaggered into music class, ready to cause havoc, for the uptight music teacher Mr Edelstein Most of the staff found Arthur difficult to deal with, but the punk paled in comparison to Gilbert, who somehow managed to turn every lesson into complete chaos, with a few well directed comments. The Prussian liked causing mayhem for the sake of it, he just felt a affinity for anarchy, just like how he feels for fire. It was stress relieving, and just generally fun (for Gilbert, _certainly_ not for the teachers).

" Eh~ _mi amigo,_ you seem awfully happy today." Antonio said, observing Gilbert's evil grin, as he sat down next to him.

" Vell, lets just say, I got a awesome prank for Roddy today.."The Prussian grinned 'Roddy' of course, was Mr Roderich Edelstein, however, the bad touch trio used the nickname (amount others) purely to annoy the stuck-up Music teacher.

" What! And you didn't tell us? _naughty, naughty_" Francis said, throwing his hand to his heart in a dramatic display of mock-hurt.

" Meh, It was when you two we're making food in the kitchen's with those Italian brothers, didn't want to interrupt.." Gilbert commented, referencing to one of the multiple times, the four Europeans -all excellent cooks- would sneak into the kitchens, to cook some decent food once in a while, if they were feeling generous, they might even sell the food off, as a way of making some money, (not that the likes of Francis or the Vargas twins were short on money, rather the opposite.)

At that moment, Mr. Edelstein strode into the room, wearing his usual velvet coat and lace cravat, making him look dead out of place, in the drab, and dirty school environment.

"Okay class, we'll be playing the piano today," The teacher said, as the class groaned, of course they where learning the piano, what else would they be doing?. " But first, for a treat here's a piece I have composed I shall give you the privilege to listen to it"  
When it came to music, Mr. Edelstein, could act pretty arrogant, the class groaned yet again, the man may be talented, but the boys simply weren't interested in his music.  
Gilbert however, grinned with excitement, knowing the surprise that lay in store. _Man was he awesome with pranks or what?_

The teacher sat down, on the stool in front of his piano, and raising his hands, he put his fingers on top of the keys to play. That was when something unexpected happened. From under the keys, a yellow-mustard coloured liquid squirted out. The class, and Mr Edelstein froze for a second, before everyone burst out into loud peals of laughter, all besides Roderich, who stood up, a murderous look upon his face.

"Who sabotaged my piano! tell me!" He demanded, hi violate eyes flaring up with anger. nobody answered, the class just carried on laughing, and the mustard just continued to roll down Roderich's jacket.

" If you don't tell me! I refuse to play my piece to you!" he shouted in vain, he waited five more minutes, before storming out the class, muttering about how everybody in this school was _'an uncultured buffoon._'

With Mr Edelstein out the room, Gilbert declared out loud " That was totally my awesome idea! I put mustard filled paint tubes under the keys!(2)"

" ah Gilbert, class is never boring with you around" Francis giggled.

* * *

Alfred, did not have high hopes, for any work getting done in the last lesson, Literacy, as soon as he saw the teacher, a timid, yet pretty young woman, he decided there was no way she's be able to control a class as wild as this. And at first, she lived up to the Americans expectations.  
She stood anxiously at the front of the room, franticly shouting at the boys of in vain, nobody paid any heed to her.

" Oh! p-please stop that! Mr Vargas! please get of the fan!" She whimpered to no avail. "Mr Oxenstierna.. I-I'd appreciate if you don't throw chairs!"

" Bu' 'e was insul'in 'm w'fe" Berwald Oxenstierna said, before turning away from the teacher back to the finnish boy Tino Veinemeinen, whom he claimed to be his wife.  
The American sighed.. it didn't look like they'd be learning anything in this lesson either, that was until unexpectedly Arthur stepped in.

" Everyone! Shut-up! and show Miss O'heatry some Bloody respect!" The Brit bellowed, the noise stopped, and the class fell silent. Arthur gestured for the teacher to start the lesson, she did so apprehensive.

" um T-Thank-you Arthur" She said before clearing her throat " S-so This lesson we're doing Shakespeare-

Alfred stared at Arthur, completely bemused " Dude, why did you do that? I mean it was kinda you who was was disrupting the other lessons like" Alfred said confusedly.

Arthur shrugged. " I just.. like literacy"

**(1)- I think plumbers might actualy need maths I'd look it up but my internets super slow at the moment:(**

**(2)- I don't think it's possible to place tubes of mustard under piano keys without breaking it, but pretend for the story!**

**(a/N: srry for the late update I wrote this on Sunday, but my computer buggered up:/, anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter, but I felt like I waffled on a bit to much, so please warn me if I am anyway a big thank-you to The Lovely miss insanity, GoldenJuiceBox, LifeOA-FallingStar, mosspath of riverclan, Noablarenglish, Anne Fatalism Dilettant, AnimeFreak6993, mindasayshai, Prussian sinister, liltwiheart15, InSanityStorm, grass-grows-everywhere, usukfan 555, spainbowdash, random writer57, RanKuruta, Bloodypleasures, and all the guests that reviewed, if your reading this, please, please review, it means a lot:)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Lovino Vargas franticly pulled his clothes and belongings, into the large rucksack that had already been stuffed full of food. The Italian was running away from this dump. For real this time. He felt ashamed and guilty about leaving his younger brother all alone here but _'rock bottom lane'_ would be safer for Felinciano than being outside facing life on the streets which was where Lovino was planning on going. Besides once he had worked something out and got a apartment or something Lovino would come get Feli, he just didn't want his brother having to be the one to fend for himself on the streets of Italy. That was a burden Lovi was planning on shouldering alone. As always Lovi was making sacrifices for the sake of his brother's happiness and innocence, two things that had been preserved so far, despite the fact the twins had been raised by the head of one of the largest Italian Mafia's.

Romulus Vargas, Their Grandfather was the boss, and his son, the twins father had been second in command. Since the age of eight Lovino knew what the organisation- his family- did. He knew about how they would organise 'disappearances' for there enemies, burn houses down, hang their victims from buildings as a 'message', he knew about how they dealt with guns and drugs and how his family had killed good people and innocent police officers in the name of the Vargas Mafia. It made Lovino sick, but as the eldest son, he was the next heir, so it had been his duty to learn these things. he remembered he once had to watch as his grandfather torture a man, that wasn't even the worst and gradually, Lovino began to become violent and angry even though he swore he'd never be like_ them_.  
Felinciano however, being the _second_ son was a different story, he wasn't forced to watch his loved ones kill people, he still knew his Grandfather as the Cheerful, fun-loving man who loved Party's and Woman. The younger brother was never trained to become a Mafia boss, his options where open and he planned to become an Artist when he was older. Lovino eventually built up a huge resentment towards Feli because of his freedom, but ironically it was something Lovino always strived to preserve.

However, everything changed, once the police finally managed to Arrest the Vargas Mafia. Lovino remembered the day well, he'd been taken to the police office, and the thing that caused him the most anguish was not the fact his father, mother and Grand-father had been arrested, not the fact that Uncle Venice had been shot, but the fact the darker side of the Vargas family would at ;ast be revealed to Feli.

_" I don't believe them! I don't believe Nonno would kill people, he was a good man!" Felinciano had cried, Childish deifence blazing in his tear filled-eyes after the police had told him the truth._

_"Si.. Fratello, Nonno he- got involved wit the wrong people.. he didn't order them to kill they just did..a-and now he's in trouble for it.. I-t's not fair" Lovino had lied, unable to look his brother in the eye._  
Felinciano had believed him without question, refusing to acknowledge his lovely family would ever commit crimes. _if only he knew_.

After that, the two boys had no relatives to go to, however they weren't placed in care or a foster home. The fact the two boys had been raised by a Mafia family was almost enough for them to be labeled as 'dangerous' that combined with Lovino's violent tendencies, **was** enough for both boys to be shipped of to_ rock bottom lane_ without a second thought from neither state nor government.

Lovino snapped himself back to reality, knowing now was not a good time to be reminiscing about past regrets. silently, he hauled the rucksack over his shoulder and tip-toed across the room that was deathly silent besides the sounds of the many boys breathing peacefully in their sleep. The Brunette hurried down the hall-way towards the east-wing of the building. Although the Windows where locked with rusty prison-like bars, Lovino had managed to 'acquire' a key for one of them (sometimes his Mafia training really did come in handy).  
The Italian suddenly felt nervous creeping down the hall-way, if he was caught he knew the punishments would be severe it was one of those tense moments, were a little creak sounded like a siren every-time it sliced through the thick silence of the school. Lovino felt jittery his nerves where frayed and on edge the shadows seemed to follow him, despite his self-reassurances, that he was a _'Brave future Mafia boss with no fear'_ The Italian was still terrified, however eventually he made it.

Lovino's hands were shaking, as he turned the key in the lock, and pried open the rusting bars of the window. His nerves were temporarily set at ease, as he stuck his head out the window, and breathed in the secant of fresh air and sea-water, the smell was a refreshing break from the schools usual stench of Cabbage and Chalk. The Italian hoisted himself up on the large window-sill, and was just about to slip down the drain-pipe and disappear into the night, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Lovino, what do you think you're doing?"

Franticly Lovino whipped his head round and his hazel eyes met with the green eye's owner of the voice, although Lovino didn't even need to see the face to know who it was who'd spoke.

" Stupid Tomato Bastard! What are you doing here?" Lovino hissed angrily under his breath at the Spaniard before him.

" Lovino, I asked you a question, what are you doing?" Antonio said, his voice uncharacteristically stern and his eyes flashed with a rare display of seriousness.

The Brunette was at first, a little taken aback by Antonio's odd personality, but that didn't faze him. "Mind your own Damn business!" Lovino spat, glaring angrily.  
Truth be told, The Italian hated to speak to Antonio this way, he was one of the few people he'd consider a friend, and the two spent a lot of time together, even if they fought a lot.

" Lovino, your not running away, don't be stupid." Antonio said, worry creeping into his voice. " You know this place is miles from anywhere you'll starve or freeze, even if you do get out you can't make it.. they'll just send you back.."

The Italian scowled, he knew the truth in these words, yet he resisted despite this, head-strong and stubborn as ever. " Don't tell me what to do!" he shouted before turning to slide out of the window.  
But suddenly, Lovino felt himself being prevented from exiting, by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

B-bastard! What are you doing!" Lovino stuttered his face turning a shade of red akin to the tomatoes he so adores. The Spaniard ignored him and just continued to hold him by the waist.

" I'm not letting you throw your life away.. Lovi" Antonio Purred. "You know your worth more than that.._si_?"

Lovino sighed in defeat and allowed himself to be pulled of the window ledge. He knew what Antonio was saying was true, he was being reckless and endangering himself unnecessary even if this place was a prison it was currently the only thing keeping him of the streets..

" Are you okay, Lovi, why did you decide to do something so reckless? " Antonio asked, his eyes displayed worry but his unusually serious demeanour was gone.

" _Si_.. I just.." Lovino struggled for words. " I hate being trapped.. I can't stand this place! E-Even if I would be worse of outside I just.. don't want to stay here."

" Look at me Lovi." Antonio commanded, Lovino complied and Olive-green orbs met bright hazel ones " We will run away me, you, Felinciano.. everybody. But not now the time isn't right it'll never work.."

The Italian nodded and continued to stare in the brunette's eyes for what seemed like ages but in reality was only a few seconds. The moment was broken by Antonio pulling Lovino gently down the hall, back to the dorm.

" Now what are you doing?" Lovino demanded still flustered.

" _Shh_.. We need to get back to the dorm quick, _si_?" The Spaniard whispered. "It's a miracle we haven't been caught already with the ruck-as we've been making.."

Lovino nodded and was strangely quiet on their journey back to the room, the previous events kept replaying in the Italian's head, and he had a strange fuzzy feeling in his stomach when he thought about how Antonio cared about him but for the life of him Lovino didn't know what it was. thoughts whirled round his head he made himself dizzy with confusion. The brunette barley registered the fact they'd made it to the Dorm his thought were still elsewhere it was only once he'd laid down on his bed and Antonio had laid down next to him that he was snapped out of his little day-dream.

" What are you doing here, tomato bastard? This isn't your bed, you idiot" Lovino hissed, although his voice lacked it's usual venom.

" I'm staying right here, to make sure you don't run away again, _si_" Antonio told him, he was smiling obliviously despite Lovino's insults.

" What do you mean bastard? I'm not going to run away, get out!" Lovino said angrily, although he kept his voice low for fear of waking one of the more _irritable_ students.

" Night Lovi" The Spaniard said, blatantly ignoring Lovino's protests.

" What do you mean, '_night_?' get ou-" The Italian stopped talking, when he realised Antonio had already fallen asleep, the Spaniard's dark curly hair was splayed out onto the pillow and Lovino could feel his breath on his neck. The Italian felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

" Stupid bastard.." Lovino muttered, before rolling over a falling asleep himself, exhausted from all the events of the day. For the first time in what seemed like ages, Lovino didn't dream about the horrors of the Mafia.. instead he had a rather pleasant dream about tomato's.. and for some reason Antonio was there..

* * *

**-Spamano fluff! I'm not to sure about this chapter, it doesn't flow too well, but there will be more drama between The Vargas brothers, Antonio and Even Ludwig, but the main story will still be based round Alfred, like.**

**- A few people have mentioned my spelling and Grammar, so I will be posslibly going over the older characters to improve it:)**

**- There have also been alot of requests for back-storys on certain characters, don't worry I'll be adding them in as the story progresses, if I miss a few out, I will be sure to include them at the end:)**

**As Always thank-you soooo much for all the comments and help! If you're reading this, please comment, I really appreaciate it:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**(a/n: Warning! the following chapter mentions some sensitive subjects such as depression and rape, viewer descresion is advised.**

* * *

It had officially been a week, since Alfred had first entered the crazy and dysfunctional school, known as 'rock bottom lane'.  
Since arriving, the American's life had changed drastically, and he was still struggling to adapt to the unpredictable school environment.  
Alfred had luckily made some friends, like Kiku, Arthur, and what's-his-name..? Matthew! However he also now had an enemy; Ivan, and a bad reputation for being a coward.

Alfred was currently minding his own businesslike, walking down the packed school corridors- seriously the hallways were super narrow and when the bell went the area became so packed, it wasn't uncommon for someone to faint, yet another thing the American had to get used to, luckily his strength came in handy during hose situations..

" Jones, hey! Alfred!" A Distinctly British voice called out, Alfred turned to see Arthur standing at the other end of the corridor, at the entrance of one of the classrooms. " Are you going to write a letter home or what!? times almost up!"

Ah! how could Alfred forget? each Saturday students were permitted to write and receive letters from their family's- and time to do it was almost up! Without a thought for the consequences, the American charged through the corridor knocking people over as he went and earning himself a few glares.

" 'Scuse me! Coming through. Watch it, dude!" Alfred was eager to finally be aloud to write home.. although he was on bad terms with his parents, he still missed them.

Finally he made it to the 'school post office' where Arthur was standing, waiting impatiently with the seemingly-permanent frown on his face. "Someones eager" The Brit remarked.

" Whatever dude, thanks for reminding me" Alfred grinned, and gave the Englishman a high-five. Arthur almost immediately let out a hiss of pain, and clutched his bandaged hand.

" Careful, idiot, this is where I got caned." The punk growled, although his words lacked venom.

" Heh, sorry dude." Alfred apologized, as he walked into the 'post office', and grabbed some paper. he couldn't help but feel concerned, should Arthur's wound still hurt after a week? surely that wasn't normal.. Snapping himself out of his daydream, and facing reality, Alfred realised something.

"Artie, I have no idea what to write!" Alfred exclaimed " I can't tell my Mom about getting into fights with a Russian.. Or not doing anything in class- she'll have a fit!"  
Arthur shrugged, uncaring " That your problem, mate, your problem."

The American frowned _Arthur wasn't being very helpful_ " What are you putting in the letter to your family, Artie?" He asked.

" None of your business, you prat."Arthur said, irritably " And it's Arthur! not Artie, at least get my name right."

" Hey, Arthur?" Alfred asked, catching the punks attention, as he actually did use his proper name _for once._ " What's the situation.. you know with your family?"

To be honest, Alfred had wanted to ask Arthur that for a while, seeing as how the Brit knew all about his family; From his overbearing mother, to his always-away-from-home father. However, Arthur had never once mentioned his relatives, or even anything about his life before 'rock bottom lane'.

The question took Arthur of guard, he regarded Alfred for a moment, unsure of what to say, there was a pregnant silence, in which the punk seemed to show a rare flicker of genuine regret in his eyes. Alfred waited tensely for the answer, he had a horrible feeling that his friend was just going to yell at him for 'being nosey'.

".. I'm not even sure who to call my family any more.." Arthur said, a lost look upon his face, which was quickly replaced by a look of anger " And why are you asking anyway! Stop being so bloody nosey!"

Alfred chuckled a little at Arthur's Anger, _he knew he'd react in that way_ But he couldn't help but feel intrigued by the punks initail reaction to the question and it made the American want to know more about Arthur's past, but for now the American decided he needed to focus on his own problems. " I'll be as nosey as I like and- I still don't know wht to write!"  
The punk chuckled, the sombre mood from earlier had already gone.. " Jut leave out the bad stuff- Like Ivan, and that." The blonde instructed.  
The American nodded a little uncertainly, and got to work on his letter.

-^J^-

* * *

Matthew hurried to the dorm feeling distraught and empty, _ he thought he'd finally made a friend but now he was just being forgotten again_. Throughout the week, Alfred had forgotten about him, or over-looked him time and time again. The Canadian acknowledged that he still remembered him more than most, but it hurt feeling invisible to someone you called a friend.. The final blow had been when Matthew was talking to Alfred in the corridor earlier, and then when that _stupid_Arthur called him over, he just ran of and left the Canadian alone and forgotten.

Matthew didn't care that he probably looked ridicules, storming through the corridors with tears in his eyes like some angst ridden teen-age girl _because it wasn't like anyone would notice him anyway_. The Canadian sighed and attempted to calm himself down, he had no idea why he was getting so worked up over this he should just confront Alfred and be assertive.._damn my passive __aggressiveness_.. Matthew thought. Although he guessed he should be long used to being forgotten.. his parents would never remember to pick him up from places, they even forgot his birthday once or twice! Matthew's therapist ( who often forgot his name) had suggested that may be the cause of his deppresion. Yes, Matthew had depression, it wasn't so bad _at_ _least at the moment_ but there where days were he could just lie in bed and feel like there was no point in anything, and there where other times when he felt just so.. Angry, guilty even suicidal and a whole host of other emotions that he'd bottled up over the years. But for now at least Matthew was stable, he didn't have any desires to hurt himself or end his life. he just felt sad.

Upon entering the Dorm, Matthew was a little suprised to see it wasn't completely, lounging across one of the beds, was none other than Francis Bonnefey. The Canadian honestly thought the place would be empty seeing as how most students would be having supper, or writing their letters. Since he wasn't exactly feeling sociable at the moment, he decided just to walk past the French-boy so he wouldn't notice him, _should be easy, right?_. apparently not.

" Ah~ Matthiue what are you doing here?" Francis asked, with his exaggerated French accent, without waiting for an answer he continued. " Here, Come sit with me, I need someone to talk to,_ si vous plait_."

Reluctantly, Matthew complied, and sat at the Foot of the French-boy's bed, the Canadian wasn't one to disagree or argue.. sometimes it felt like he physically couldn't.

" I-is something wrong, Francis eh?" Matthew asked nervously, noticing the older boy's forlorn expression, and the obviously regretful tone in his voice.

" _Oui_, I was just reflecting, and.." Francis said, sitting up, so he was next to Matthew. ".. _Merde_.. How did my life come to this I used to go to '_fond_ _rocheux_' the most prestigious boarding school in the whole of France. Now they shipped me of to this- this hell-hole, all because of a Bitch, a _putain_ ."  
Francis' usually flamboyant expression turned dark, his eyes held an icy glare the types of which Matthew had never seen before. The Canadian felt a shiver go down his spine- the result of Francis' current demur. Matthew's mouth went dry, and he was unable to say a single word- what was there to say? so instead he let the blonde before him continue.

" Matthew, do you know why they sent me here?" The Frenchman asked, his sapphire blue eyes boring into Matthew's timid indigo ones.

" no..why?" The younger teen said, genuinely curious to find out the reason, he had no idea what it was, similarly to how he had no idea Francis was suddenly opening up his heart to him- the two barley spoke!

" Rape." Francis spat, his eyes glowering in the most out-of-character fashion. A unhidden venom was in his voice.

Matthew's eyes widened in horror, he knew the French boy could be a bit promiscuous .. But rape! He didn't think he was capable of that. That was- disgusting.

" _Non_..! _non_! you misunderstand." Francis said hurriedly " I was accused of rape but- I never did it. I never would forcing love on others that's just.. Vile."

Matthew relaxed a little " But then.. Why where you accused?"

" In my old school, I was known as being a bit of a -_what do they call it?_- Player.. similar to how I am here." Francis said calmly, but when he began with the next part of his speech his eyes were icy once again. " There was a girl who fully conceited to have _l'amour_ with me. But the school they found out the punishment for sex on campus is expulsion, _oui_? So she told them.. She told them I forced myself upon her. I got sent here, for a vile crime I didn't commit."

Matthew blinked in suprise, not sure what to say. He had never expected the notorious school flirt to have such a cold yet regretful side. The Canadien's expression softened, as he gazed at Francis " It's okay I believe you.. And I'm sure anyone else will once you explain to them what happened." Finally Francis' expression turned back into a smile- not his usual perverted smirk- but a genuine grin.

" Thank you for your time, _mon cher_, you are a _bon_ listener."

For the first time in a long while, Matthew felt useful. And it felt good.

* * *

Gilbert Beillschmidt gritted his teeth in frustration ' _How was he suppose to be his awesome self, when he had an un-awesome dilemma on his hands?_ it had all started six days ago, when he came across the incriminating photographs of various students in the headmasters 'private collection', and the Headmaster had threatened him with jail if he ever told. Since then he had no idea what to do with the information he had, there was no way he was going to risk jail! But still was it really right that he should turn a blind eye to what That Old creep was doing. But on that note _was_ the Bastard even doing anything? For all The Prussian knew he could have the pictures for a perfectly acceptable reason- although the chances of that where thin based on the nature of the Photographs. One thing was for sure, the Head-Teacher caning Kids seemed a lot less innocent now, to the Albino, (Although to be honest, when does caning kids ever seem innocent?)

Luckily Gilbert had a correspondent he could tell all his worries to- A Childhood friend by the name of Elizaveta Héderváry who attended the 'rough' girls school not far from 'Rock bottom lane' the two would often exchange letters via Gilbird The Prussian's (Cleverly named) Pet Bird. As Soon as The Albino had a dilemma, that his self-proclaimed awesome self couldn't solve, Elizaveta was his wail wall, and currently, Gilbert was impatiently awaiting the return of is letter featuring his 'discovery' about the Headteacher.

After what seemed like an eternity, a familiar 'squauck' was heard, and Gilbert grinned, seeing Gilbert fly through the air, letter strapped to his leg, after his week-long journey. " heh! Awesome Birdy you're awesome!" Gilbert said, quickly feeding the poor exhausted bird some bird seed. Eyes glinting with anticipation, the Prussian hastily undid the ribbon on The Bird's leg, and freed the letter, without waiting a second longer, he folded it open and began reading.

**_ Halló Gilbert.._**

**_Let me Start by saying you really should start using the mailing system instead of Gilbird.. I know you can only use it on a Saturday but the poor Birdy's getting worn out!_**  
**_Anyway about your.. problem. First of, theres no way you're getting yourself in jail! you know the headmaster can do that! and you may be a right Bastard but I'm not letting that happen, so sorry Gil, Looks like you can't tell anyone authorotiv that Monster of a head teacher of yours has enough power to get you blamed for something bad. But Just because you can't tell the people in charge doesn't mean you can't tell anyone. Warn the other students, not all of them or it'll spread round, but tell the peopleyou trust. And maybe tell that Arthur kid. Yes! I know you hate him ( You've told me multiple times!) But the Headmaster seems to have a particular interest in him, according to your letters, so he should be warned. Stay out of trouble, and away from lighters! _**

**_viszlat~ from Elizaveta._**

Gilbert scanned through the letter once again _well he asked for adivce now he had it_ He decided since he himself had no awesome ideas, He might as well do what Elizaveta said..

-^J^_

* * *

Elsewhere, Alfred was just finishing of his letter home in the end he just opted to write about his new friends, Matthew, Arthur and Kiku(Even though Alfred hadn't spoken to _him_ much..). The entire time, something was bugging the nosey American- what had Arthur wrote, and who was it to? Alfred looked at the letter, trying to somehow decipher what it said.. unfortunately the American lacked x-ray vision, so his efforts where in vain..

"Oi! Git! is there something on my shirt? stop staring." Arthur said suddenly, snapping lAfred out of his day dream, the American flushed a little, cursing his own awkwardness. " Anyway, let's hurry up and mail these things- You took bloody ages on yours!"

The taller of the blondes grinned as he put the letter into the box "A Hero always get things done at the last minute!" He declared, Arthur scoffed.

The two walked out of the 'post office' after spending nearly an hour in there, joking around and writing the letter. To the two blondes surprise waiting outside was none other than Gilbert Beillschmidt.

" Hey, Kirkland- I'm gonna grace you with my awesome presence for for a few moments, I need to talk ." The Albino said, looking the blonde square in the eyes.

" What do you want, you damn albino?" Arthur asked, his previously relaxed expression turning sour. " I'm not in the mood for a fight, Aright?"

Gilbert narrowed his eyes " I didn't say fight, listen _Dummkopf_!" The elder of the Boys hissed, squaring up to Arthur, who did the same, both glaring at each other fiercely.  
Now was about the time Alfred decided to intervener- Hero's don't let people get into stupid fights, right? Alfred stepped in between the two glaring teens " Aright guys, brake it up! lets not have a fight here.. come on!" The American said in the most authoritative voice he could possibly muster. Gilbert and Arthur gave each other one last final snarl, before stepping away. The Prussian cursed under his breath in German ' _He comes here, to warn that stuck up English Brat and this is the thanks he gets, hmph!'_

" Ja, I really do need to talk vith you, _eyebrows_." Gilbert said, his usual smirk back in place. " Or are you too frightened of being alone with me? need your _boy friend_ to hold your hand."  
The two blondes both flushed, " Alfred isn't my boyfriend and- I'm not bloody afraid of anything!" Arthur shouted while blushing. " Fine! I'll hear you out you bloody prat, this better not be a waste of my time"  
Alfred sighed _'You can tell these too really hate eachother, when they can't even exchange without it turning into a full-blown argument.._' To the American, Arthur always seemed so temperamental- his mood changes were unpredictable, he could go from caring to violent in seconds- in a scary kind of way it made him more.. exciting.

" Finally! you're such a brat" Gilbert exclaimed. " Hey, Yank clear off a second it's private talk, yeah?"

Alfred took a second to realise Gilbert was referring to him " Sure, I'll wait by the stairs, Artie " He said, without protesting like he'd usually do- He just had no desire to start an argument with the snappy and wild Albino who claimed to have burned down his own school-..not that he was afraid or anything! Hero's don't get afraid!  
Arthur gritted his teeth as he watched him go, he really hated Gilbert talking to his friend like that.. He hated Gilbert full stop. But as he previously stated he didn't want to start a fight so he just bit down on his tongue and scowled.

" So, what do you so _desperately_ need to talk about?" Arthur questioned once Alfred was safely out of hearing range, The Brit's voice practically dripped with sarcasm.  
Gilbert faltered.. now that now that he thought about it how was he suppose to explain the situation to the younger one. For possibly the first time in his entire life, Gilbert Beilldshmidt was lost for words.  
" I haven't got all day, you know" The Blonde said, tapping is foot impatiently, Gilbert scowled.

" Y'know.. that bastard of a headmaster we have." The Prussian started, Arthur nodded irritabley. " I saw some fucking creepy things- well they might just a coincidence but, Elizaveta said that I should tell you, about it, It's not like I always do what she says but- me and her go waaay back like you and Francis.. Anyway I'm getting of subject point is don't trust the Headmaster, I mean I don't think you trust him anyway but who does? he's an un-awesome old stooge but just.. trust him less, 'cause there's possibly some creepy things going on here. "

Arthur deadpanned. " Gilbert, that made not an ounce of sense." The punk said spitefully.

" Oi! Let me finish first, you damn ungratefull Brit!" The Albino yelled angrilly. " Anyway, as I vas saying before I vas un-awesomely interrupted I'm gonna warn you about- well you know the way he likes to hit kids with a cain"

" Yes, I noticed." Arthur replied testily, indicating to his injured hand. " Because of that incident last week, he hit me so bloody hard he splintered the Cain into my hand.

Gilbert winced a little at the thought of that. " Vell, vhen I vent into his office I saw something that-"

" Hey! Aruto, you mess with my amigo, you mess with me!" A thick Spanish accented voice called out, The two teens turned to see Antonio alongside Lovino walking towards them. Apparently the naturally dozy Spaniard had misunderstood the situation- not that difficult seeing as how Gilbert and Arthur- two enemies- were shouting at each other.

The Punk face-palmed and glared at Antonio, then Gilbert. " This is bloody ridicules, I honestly don't care what you have to say- I'm going back to the dorm." With that, Arthur stormed of back to the stairs were Alfred was waiting.

"Aw look, you scared him of" Gilbert commented huffily to Antoino, who just smiled and shrugged. " Damn pissy Brit, thinks he can just walk of on me like that."

" Hey, Tomato-Bastard, Potato-Bastard you can stand there gassing all day, But I'm going back to the dorm, I need a nap." Lovino huffed, turning to walk away.

" Oh~ Wait for me, Lovi!" Antonio called skipping after him, Gilbert sighed and followed also, finding himself feeling pissed of with everyone in general.

-^J^-

* * *

Back at the dorm, The pupils came in thick and fast, since tea was over and all. Among them was Arthur and Alfred, the former of the two scowling fiercely, the latter just trying to calm the other one down.

" Stupid Gilbert, wasting my time.." the Punk muttered to Alfred just as the said time-waster entered the room.

"Oi! Kirkland- why the hell did you run of like that, eh? Thought you were meant to be some sort of gentleman, you Bratty Brit!" The Albino shouted, gaining the attention of half the occupants in the room.

" I just really could not be arsed wasting my time with the likes of you." Arthur replied, glaring at his enemy.

" You do not have the right to talk about 'im like that, you filthy lowlife." It was not Gilbert who had spoken, but Francis. The French boy was glaring at Arthur, with such hate the Punk was taken aback. Matthew whimpered he'd never seen the older boy like this.. Only now did the Canadian realise how dangerous Francis in a bad mood could be. " Francis.. Please let's not cause a fight." Matthew whined. Nobody listened.

" What did you just call me, Frog-face!?" Arthur demanded his Acid green eyes boring into the others now cold sapphire blue ones.

" You heard." The taller blonde spat back. " You're a filthy low-life you always have been, you always will be- You're a thief! a beggar! and just generally a bad person you don;t have the right to speak about _mon ami_ Gilbert that way."

To say Alfred was surprised when Arthur didn't retort was an understatment. The American turned to see the Brit Glaring at the French boy (_if looks_ _could kill_) but no words came out the punks mouth- he was utterly speechless due to the older one's insults. Alfred frowned- he wasn't used to seeing Arthur lost for words and for some reason it didn't sit right with him, so he did something he swore he'd never do; Get involved with the Argument between Arthur and the bad friends trio.

" That's not true! Arthur's a good person so back of- yeah." Alfred shouted his voice sounded louder than he had intended earning himself the attention of most of the people in the felt a strange feeling in his chest, he so unused to people defending him, he blushed a little feeling endeared, yet his naturally independent nature stopped him from smiling. For a few moments the pupils were quiet, nobody spoke a word the American briefly hoped that it had worked- people had took him seriously and his message got across. What Alfred din't expect is for the room to erupt into laughter, and it wasn't good humoured chuckles either- it was a kind of a cruel sniggering that reminded the American of the bullies back in his old school. Alfred felt his face flush at the sudden negative attention- what had he done!?

" Heh, so you need the coward to stick up for you now, bastard!?" Lovino called out, Arthur glared at him. Alfred finally understood what was going on- he was known as a coward thanks to that unfortunate run in with that Braginsky fact he was standing up to the bad touch trio was laughable. The american involuntarily felt the anger rise up inside him- _how dare the treat him like some sort of coward- they would of done the same_. An angry Alfred, is an unpredictable one, when in one of his worst rages the American had been known to get into wild fights..well that is how he ended up being sent to this school, after all.

" Listen up! ya' bunch of idiots!" Alfred yelled. " I'm not a coward! I'm not afraid of any damn Russians I'll proove it!" without a thought for Toris's words earlier that week the American stormed through the crowd of boys over to Ivan who was sat on his own bed smiling his usual creepy smile.

" Da, Is there a problem?" Ivan asked inoccently.

" Yeah theres a problem!" The enraged American said. " From now on! between me and you it's war! you might've won the first fight, but I'll show you I'm not afraid of you!"

The entire room watched in awe, they were shocked, nobody had challenged Ivan Braginsk before!? was this American suicidal?. Arthur was horrified _even I'm afraid of the Russian _he thought.

" Sounds fun, _da_?" Was Ivan's simple response, he was seemingly unaffected by the sudden tense atmosphere in the room or rather- he was the one causing it.

" Alfred! don't be an idiot!" Arthur shouted without even thinking about it. _wait? what am I doing?_ _I don't care if he gets himself in trouble.. not in the slightest! _he thought.

" Don't worry Artie, I can handle myself against this bastard." Alfred replied, the anger still clouding his judgement. He didn't noticed the flicker of rage that entered the Russian's Violette eyes when he called him '_bastard'_.

"I'm not worrying.." Arthur insisted in return, feeling awkward as the attention of the students were now drawn to him, there eyes were like those of hungry wolves and all of them were eager to see a fight.

" Aright, Braginsky! Tomorrow at 15:08 you and me are gonna settle this!" Alfred yelled at Ivan who nodded in response. The crowd looked visibly disappointed the fight wasn't going to happen right here right now.

" Ha! I bet you'll just back out again, Yank." Gilbert interjected, a cruel smirk cast upon his face. but deep down the Prussian wanted Alfred to win.. purely because he really didn't like Ivan..

" Shut up! You damn albino!" Alfred retorted, glaring. " it's war on you too then! And your little friends.. "

"Three against one. give it up." The Prussian spat back. Arthur watched the scene before him unfold _he'd never seen Alfred like this.. the boy was usually so happy and care-free.. this enraged and spontaneous lad before him almost seemed like a different person, it sent shivers down Arthur's spine._

" It's not three against one! I'll bloody fight youse as well" Arthur said, defiantly. there were a lot of reasons he was joining Alfred one of them was just plainly because he hated the bad touch trio and he was caught up in the heat of the moment, another was that he felt slightly indebted to the American for sticking up for him, However the one reason he chose not to acknowledge was he didn't want Alfred facing them on his own.

" 'Ave it your way then- we'll have this is war." Francis purred back arrogantly, before he turned to walk back to his bed. " But believe me you'll regret it."

The crowd gradually backed down, seeing the conflict was over, Alfred began to calm, already regretting his actions- it was only the fist week and he'd planned a fight, and declared war on the most infamous gangs in the school. What did 'war' even mean in this context!? well.. he'd be dammed if he was going to back down.

".. Wait why did I get roped into this!?" Antonio whined to Lovino as he watched the scene unfold sometimes being friends with Gilbert and Francis was hard work- he always got dragged into their fight.. but what are friends for?.

Lovino just shrugged. " Good luck with the war, tomato bastard." the Italian said.

* * *

**( A/N: Sorry for how long it took to make this chapter! Its the summer holidays so I'm out a lot, and I've been away with the family..**

** Anyway thank-you for taking the time to read this, I hope this chapter isn't too.. Continues and pointless..**

**Thanks To everyone who has favourited, followed or reviewed this story so far, if you're reading this then.. PLEASE REVIEW! it means a lot, and it helps me write! be an awesome ninja and review, please!**

** I find Dark!Francis so cool btw! (srry it had to be siad!)**


	9. Chapter 9

It was a clear bright Sunday mourning, a stark contrast from the rainy weather that usually enveloped the school.  
Alfred was barley awakening from last night's uneasy slumber, when he felt something cold and almost painful being poured over him. The boy awoke with a start and jumped out of bed only to find the bad touch trio standing over him, and his mattress was soaked in what appeared to be ice-water.

" W-What the heck!" He shouted, ignoring the sniggers from the other occupants of the room.

" Vell, you asked for a war! here it is!" Gilbert said, his trademark smirk in place. Alfred glared at him, humiliated and cold, but to be fair it was him who declared this so called 'war'- (the meaning of which Alfred was still a little unclear on..)

" You bloody Frog! Get back here so I can kill you!" Arthur yelled. The American looked up, to see Francis being chased round by a wringing wet Arthur. Apparently the Brit had been awoken in the same way as Alfred. However, not even the sight of a Frenchman being chased round by and angry, soaking punk could lift the American teen's spirits today- memories of last night and his fight with Ivan later today flooded his mind, making him feel sick with worry. He was going to die, wasn't he? why did he have to be so reckless..

Alfred felt heavy with negative emotions- he couldn't even muster up the energy to be angry at Gilbert for waking him up in such a way. The American spared a quick glance over to his opponent, Ivan. The Russian was, as always smiling creepily he was pushing down on the head of a small curly haired boy in a belittling way that made Alfred's blood boil. The blonde would of gone over there and intervened but e did not have to motivation to do the stupid impulsive thing, he just lay back on his bed not caring that it was soaking wet.

Alfred Barley noticed, as most of the other occupants of the room filed out, leaving him alone with a few others. Looking up The American noticed Toris.. the Lithuanian boy who seemed so protective of Ivan. The American sighed ' I guess I do owe him an apology for breaking my word' he thought.

" Hey." Alfred said uneasily, as he walked over to the Brunette opposite him.

" Hello." Toris responded, he didn't look remotely angry despite the fact the American had gone against his wishes, he just looked worried and vaguely nauseous.

" Listen dude.. I'm sorry I broke my word.. that wasn't very heroic of me." The blonde said. " But I'm not sorry I started a fight with that commie- that bully needs to be taught a lesson!" Alfred felt strongly about bully's, the fact he was tormented for most of high school was probably the main reason those kinds of people made his blood boil.

" Ivan isn't such a bad guy, like I said he doesn't even realise he's doing it.. people have only ever hurt him, so it's only natural he'd do the same." The Lithuanian explained weakly, Alfred still wasn't convinced but he decided not to push the matter any further- were would arguing get him, anyway?

" Hey, dude? what does a 'war' even mean at this school anyway?" The American asked quick to change the subject. " It was a spur of the moment thing me declaring it.."

Toris paused in thought for a second before answering. " Well, it can mean a lot of different things in this school. But here I'm guessing it means a prank war- the first one to give in loses."  
Alfred faced palmed ' not only was he in a fight with a blood thirsty Russian, but he was in an impossible prank war with the most notorious gang in the school..'

-^J^-

* * *

**_" Hello and welcome to Channel six news, today The United Nations World Summit for Children was held in the United Nations Headquarters in New York City.."_**  
The news Woman droned on nobody was really listening, it wouldn't be unfair to say that the pupils of the school had virtually no interest in politics and besides something even more interesting was happening in the very room the students were sat in.  
" Stupid Frog! I ought to smash your teeth out!" Arthur yelled angrily while being restrained by Gilbert and Antonio.  
" Honhonhon.. You are too scary! you punk_ Rosbif_!" Francis laughed back in retaliation. The Brit was currently in his state of anger due to the newest prank by the Bad touch trio, apparently it hadn't been enough to wake him up in the rudest way possible, Francis had also decided it'd be appropriate to start glueing random objects(mostly paper.) to Arthur's Pyjamas ( Which weren't even really pyjamas- just old clothes.). Of course as soon as the Punk realised he started a fight with his long time rival- Sure they were in 'battle' and '_alls fair in love and war'_ but that wouldn't stop Arthur from throttling the Frenchboy ( What did stop him however was the fact he was being restrained by two older, taller foreign boys.  
The rest of the class snickered at the sight, most everyone had agreed that the new kid, Alfred ought to be thanked for the amount of entertainment he had provided the students- A fight against the notorious Ivan Braginsky- who could ask for more.

When Alfred entered the room he was greeted by the strange site of Arthur scuffling with the Bad Friends Trio, while for some odd reason the Brit had pieces of paper glued to his back under normal circumstances, the boisterous American would by in hysterical laughter over the scene but at the moment he just couldn't work up the enthusiasm.  
" Hey! Yank got something for ya!" Gilbert called out, turning to face him, before Alfred could even establish what was going on, a stink bomb was hurled at him.

" Gah!" The blonde yelled as he breathed in the foul smelling gas- Gilbert was like some sort of constant pranking machine!

"_Ve_! What's that smell?" Felinciano the auburn haired Italian called out.

" That Potato Bastard threw a stink bomb!" Lovino shouted. As soon as he uttered that single phrase, the students hurriedly made a quick beeline for the exit, bowling Alfred over in the process.

" _Mon dieu_! don't you think you went a tad far there, _mon ami_?" Francis said as he walked out, pinching his nose.

" Nah, The kid needs to know who he's up against!" The Albino replied while cackling mischievously, he was seemingly unaffected by the rancid smell.  
" I don't really like playing practical jokes on the poor kid either- well at least not that much." Antonio said. " But We have a reputation to keep up, _no_?"

The room was quickly evacuated, leaving behind Alfred to pick himself up of the floor and walk out. Waiting on the other side was Arthur.  
" Listen Dude, I can't take much more of this, maybe we should just give in.." The taller of the two blondes said with a sigh.  
" And be branded cowards? not likely, squire!" Arthur shouted. " Besides.. I've got the perfect plan for a revenge prank..!"

* * *

" So, are you coming to cook with us or what,_ fratello_?" Lovino Vargas asked his younger brother ( By five minutes..). It was a slightly unconventional tradition that the Vargas twins along with Francis would sneak down to the kitchens every Sunday and cook something decent up. It always had to be Sunday, because that was the day the cooks had the day of, only to return for the evening to cook another round of disgustingly bland food for tea.

" Umm Sorry, Lovi, But Ludwig's helping me with my maths today.." Felinciano said in reply, while scratching his nails across the palms of his hands, something he always did when he felt nervous or guilty, the Italian really did hate disappointing people, especially his older brother.  
" Hmoh! Fine blow me of for the potato Bastard- I don't care!" Lovino yelled back angrily, despite his words it was clear by his flushed face and fierce scowl that despite his words showed he really did care. 'and why shouldn't he? his brothers blowing him of for some stoic German Bastard who stank of potatoes!'  
" Hey don't be like that! Ve, you can still make food with Francis.." Felinciano said, trying in vain to make amends he really didn't want to argue with his brother (Especially not here in the dormitory were everyone was watching..).  
" Si, Just leave me alone with that pervert.." Lovino Grumbled. " Since when have you held any interest for maths- Since when as anyone in this school cared about maths!?"  
" W-well, I just thought it'd be good with later life.." The younger Italian said in exasperation- his brother was so difficult to deal with, he was insecure, always needed social reassurance, but at the same time he still insisted that he was 'independent' and 'needed no-one' sometimes it seemed as if even Lovino didn't understand Lovino.  
" Cut the crap Feli, we all know you're just leaving me 'cause you want to get in that German Bastard's pants!" The Brunette growled harshly at his younger sibling, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them, his quick temper causing him to act impulsively without a moments thought, the tension that had built up between the Vargas brothers over the years was finally tumbling out. " You're so clingy with that _bastardo_,  
it's pathetic."  
" W-Why do you h-have to be so m-mean V-veh.." Felinciano sniffled, Lovino sighed internally '_great I've made him cry_' , But suddenly a change came over young Feli, his usualy naive innocent eyes turned mean for a brief second, he too said something impulsively " You think I'm pathetic and clingy? you're practically attached to Antonio, now that's pathetic."  
Lovino just looked at him for a second, completely shocked '_that wasn't his Feli! his brother wouldn't say something so.. nasty'_ but he had there was no denying it ' _you said something just as mean..'_ an anoyying voice in his head said. Felinciano too was shocked, unsure weather to feel regretful about it, or pleased for standing up to his brother for once, who could on occasions be incredibly harsh.. before he had a chance to say a word however, Lovino had already got up of the bed and was striding away out of the dorm.  
" Veh! Wait,_ Fratello_!" Felinciano called after him in vain.  
" Just leave it, Feli! You don't know anything about me! Anything!" Lovino shouted in reply as he stormed of, leaving Feli sat on the bed crying, feeling upset and guilty.

" Are you okay, Vargas." A heavily accented voice called out, Felinciao turned to see Ludwig. The German had a concerned expression etched into his face. The Italian sighed '_ Ludwig always said just the right things at just the right times..'_  
" I Just had an argument with my brother, no big deal. _Veh!_ Will you help me with my maths problems now?" Felinciano said, already he felt cheery, the Italian teen's mood always changed quickly just like a young child's. With thoughts of Lovino pushed to the back of his mind, Felinciano got to work with Ludwig.

* * *

Gilbert was having an awesome day, not only had the fight-prone Prussian managed to get himself into a war of sorts, he was also winning. He couldn't help the grin of satisfaction that spread onto his face when he thought of all the mischief he and his comrades were going to cause for that Damn Limy and the stupid Yank. The Albino was currently stood in the school's shower cubical's, just to add awesomeness to awesomeness it was empty, meaning he could sing as loud as he liked without fear of being told to '_Shut the hell up!_', there were also no annoying people on the other side shouting at him to _'hurry up and finish so they could get in!'_. Gilbert hummed the Prussian national anthem as he lathered the body wash into his hair,  
that tune always lifted his spirits, made him feel proud of his Prussian heritage. While he may officially be German, Gilberts mother had always told him he was directly descendent from Prussian nobles, and being born in east Germany pretty much sealed the deal. At least in his opinion.  
Finally the weak water from the shower started to turn cold- the plumbing at this school was really pathetic, often during the winter the boys would be derived of hot water all together. Shivering a little, Gilbert wrapped a one of the itchy school towels round himself and stepped out of the cubical. The cold air hit him like millions of tiny knives, and he shivered involuntarily. It was only when he caught his own reflection in the mirror did the albino notice something was very, very, wrong..  
From the other side of the cubical, he could here a blood-curdling shriek that could've only come from Francis.  
**" AAAAhhh! Sacre blue! "**

* * *

" Hehe, I bet are our plans coming into action right now!" Arthur snickered gleefully, as he lent against the big oak tree in the school grounds. It felt like ages since the punk had been in the sunshine, to tell the truth, Arthur loved the rain but it did feel good to be able to sit outside without getting soaked for once. It really did rain a lot here.

" Are you sure swapping Gilbert's body wash with fake tan wasn't too far.." Alfred murmured feeling an odd mixture of satisfaction and guilt. "And what about changing Frenchie's Shampoo for hair dye, I can tell a man who loves his hair, and Francis is defiantly one.."  
" Oh whatever, you fight fire with fire- we don't take half measures!" Arthur declared as he strummed the strings of his guitar gently- it made an odd sound, and was clearly out of tune. " Besides, just think how funny it'll be!"  
Alfred grinned to himself a little, he could just picture Francis freaking out about his hair. "Haha, those Dudes wont know what hit 'em!"  
The Brit smirked triumphantly, glad with his companion finally showing some enthusiasm. " Don't worry anyway, I could only get the cheap stuff, so it wont last too long, maybe a few days- if they can survive that long" The shorter of the two blondes chuckled.

* * *

Francis ran his hand shakily through his silky hair, he looked slowly into the mirror, he should of seen long golden locks adoring his head but instead there were scraggly green pieces of hair hanging down his face, looking like strips of seaweed. "_Merde._" The Frenchman muttered despairingly under his breath. Despite the fact they were meant to be on the same side, Gilbert couldn't help but snicker a little at his green-haired friends anguish- it was just so over the top and comical! However at the sight of his now-orange skin, The Prussian stopped laughing all together and a scowl appeared on his tango'd face.  
" That Damn Kirkland and his little American boyfriend are going to pay..!" Gilbert growled, his blood-red eyes flashing with anger. Antonio too stood in next to the mirror, examining his own fake-tan. It didn't look half bad as he was pretty tan already however, Gilbert was another story. His usually milk-white skin was smothered in the incredibly orange and incredibly noticeable fake-tan substance, It was patchy in some areas exposing his natural pearly white skin, and overall the tan was very uneven and **very** laughable.  
" We'll just have to get them back even worse then, wont we?" Antonio said, ever the optimist despite falling victim to a practical joke, his olive-green eyes still sparkled with their usual happiness.  
" That we will, _mon ami_, that we will." Francis growled menacingly.

As soon as the bad touch trio entered the dorm, they were subjected to shocked and amused stares, and stifled laughter.

" Like, That fake tan and hair dye is totally tacky." Feliks said as they walked into the room.  
" **AND WHAT**!?" Gilbert demanded shouting at the top of his voice, the others in the room flinched at the violent attack on their ear-drums.  
" gosh, I was just saying like." Feliks said with a pout, a little intimidated by the angry albino, Toris, who was sat next to him was silently praying to himself his polish friend wouldn't start a fight, the brunette could feel the worry-fuelled stomach ache coming on already...  
Gilbert and the rest of the bad touch trio decided just to ignore Feliks and sit down on one of the closest beds to the door, not even caring enough to check who it belonged to, without a moments hesitation, the three began to scheme on how to get back on Arthur and Alfred.  
" We should smother their stuff in criteria food.." Francis grumbled as he his his green hair under one of his stylish bowler hats, sighing as he did so.  
" No, we should throw tomatoes at them!" Antonio said laughing giddily, the other two faced-palmed _'Antonio and his obsession with tomatoes..'_

Before their scheming could go any further, a certain someone entered the room. Alfred F. Jones appeared in the doorway, he took one look at the bad touch trio and burst out laughing. " Ahahaha, dudes, that's epic!" The American laughed loudly either ignoring or not noticing the tense atmosphere in the room. " You guys look hysterical!"

Gilbert glared at him. " You wont be laughing so much when we sort you out, you damn yank!" The now tango'd albino shouted. Alfred faltered and quickly tried to stifle his laughter- he really didn't want to get in a fist-fight with the bad touch trio especially when Arthur was elsewhere..  
"..Heh, come on, guys Chillax, don't be sore losers- all is fair in war!" The blonde american said a little uneasily suddenly aware of the gazes of the other occupants of the room.  
" Well then be prepared for out counter attack _mi amigo_! it will be espectacular, _si_?" Antonio said, his happy smile put Alfred's nerves at rest for a bit, even if the Spaniard was talking about pranking the American.  
" Ah~ _mes cheris_, we do not need to get Alfred back, Ivan will do that for us,_ non_?" Francis cut in, smirking like a Cheshire cat. Alfred paled- Somewhere along, because of the excitement of the day he'd forgot about his fight with Ivan scheduled later today.. the American cursed his impulsive nature- if it wasn't for that, he wouldn't of got in this mess in the first place- heck! he wouldn't even be in this damn school!  
" Where's you're little limy friend anyway? I think this is the first time I've seen you two apart since last week." Gilbert said, there was still a harsh and irritated tone in his voice. " I bet he's the one behind this fake-tan fiasco."  
" He's just getting ready.. and we're not together always." Alfred said, surprised by the defensive tone in his voice, _'that's a little out of character..'_, he was brought out of his thoughts by the sight of the orange-Albino getting up and exciting out the dorm. " Wait dude- were are you off to..?"  
" Just going to see the limy punk, we're going to have a little chat about swapping body wash with fake-tan." The Prussian growled, he smiled dangerously showing of his sharp canine teeth- there was no joy in that smile only anger and mischief.  
" Wait!" Alfred said, trying to follow the other as he strode out, but Francis stopped him, placing his hand on the American's shoulder.  
" _Mon Cher,_ I don't think now would be the best time for a- 'wild goose chase' as they say." The Frenchman said with his usual leer on his face. " You have a fight with a Russian to prepare for.."  
Alfred gulped- he was right. In under an hour he'd be having the dreaded fight, the thought once again sent his blood running cold with anxiety. But he shouldn't be worrying, he was the hero after all he couldn't lose, right?.. not even against psychopathic Russians.

* * *

Arthur stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped round himself. He felt good about today, not just good- bloody brilliant. he'd managed to pull an epic practical joke on the bad touch trio- beating them at their own game. He couldn't wait to see them, just the thought of Francis with green hair was enough to send him into a fit of giggles.

The punk almost jumped out of his skin when he saw an orange coloured Gilbert sat on the bathroom counter, a cigarette draped lazily out of the Prussian boys mouth. " Think you're pretty clever, Ja." The Albino said breathing out smoke from his nose. Arthur could feel his face flush- he didn't like this situation not one bit, usually he'd face anyone, being the fearless punk he was, but having only a towel on made him feel unprepared and vulnerable.  
" You look ridicules." Arthur said, not letting any of his uneasiness to seep into his voice, although he could feel his face flushing. " And to answer your question yes- I do think I'm clever." The blonde turned away, satisfied with himself, he refused to show any weakness to anyone- especially not Gilbert Beillschmidt. The Brit turned back to the Prussian, surprised he hadn't tried something yet- well he expected him to throw a stink bomb or..something? instead the Albino just sat there staring at the Brit, smoking the guttered- the smell of the spliff was really getting to Arthur.. when was the last time he had a fag? not since Friday.. not wonder he was feeling so stressed all of a sudden.  
Gilbert on the other hand was quite happy with the current awkward situation- he was making Arthur uncomfortable and he knew it, he liked feeling in control, with an evil gleam in his eye he slid of the counter and took a step towards the younger one, who instinctively took a step back.  
" What do you want?" Arthur demanded glaring at him dangerously. " You know if a teacher catches you smoking here, you'll be in deep shit."  
" And since when did you care about rules, hmm?" Gilbert inquired with his taunting smile, he looked over at Arthur- he'd never realised the kid was so skinny- you could practically see his ribcage! the Brit had a few scars dotted round here and there, most of them were small, and none of them really shocked Gilbert- he himself had an ugly burn-scar running down his back from._.that time, _Gilbert willed himself to think about _that_ right now.

One thing did catch his attention though,a long tattoo of a snake running down the blonde's spine, it made the Prussian think of his own tattoo- a poorly drawn Prussian eagle he'd done one night when drunk. " Oooh, Brit boy's got ink, where'd you get that done, looks too professional to be home-made" Gilbert said mockingly, while edging closer to Arthur, cornering him against the wall.  
" I wont ask again, what do you want want?" Arthur demanded suddenly feeling very self concious at the mention of his .. tattoo something that only brought back painful memory's.. he'd never wanted that thing.  
" Simple, I want revenge, Kirkland!" Gilbert hissed, pinning the Arthur to the wall. The blonde tried to struggle out of his grip, but the Albino held his ground. " Dammit!" Arthur muttered, Gilbert's grip was tight the Brit could already feel the bruises forming on his wrist. The look in Gilbert's eyes was making Arthur genuinely frightened; the albino's red orbs seemed to flash with anger and malice. _did I really make him so angry just by making him orange!? _Gilbert edged even closer so there faces were inches apart Arthur just glared at him although internally he was praying the cigarette dangling from the Prussian's mouth didn't burn him.

" Unhand you damn spunk-stain!" Arthur growled, his face was completely red now- well he was being pinned down by another boy while he was just wearing a towel! The Brit felt beyond humiliated now, he hated being intimidated like this..

" Shh.. You're not exactly in a position to be insulting me now." Gilbert hissed, his angry expression warping into a smirk as he eyes trailed down the length of his captive's body _Arthur wasn't half bad-looking. __Wait! what?_ Gilbert hastily stopped himself from thinking anything like _that_ about his enemy. Suddenly, the Albino had a thought- he knew exactly what to do with the Brit.

" What are you doing?!" Arthur questioned. Gilbert ignored him, and in one swift move, the albino kicked the emergency exit door open and pushed the towel-clad Arthur out of it, so the Brit landed on his back. In an instant the door was shut again locked from the outside.

" What the hell!" let me back in you bloody German!" Arthur y yelled only just coming to terms with the fact he'd been locked outside wearing just a towel. " You better not leave me here, you bastard I'll kill you!"

" You should of thought about the consequences of your prank before you pulled it." Gilbert laughed, unable to keep the smirk of his face as the sound Arthur shouting and banging on the door demanding to be let in. " Don't waste your energy, Kirkland you might be out there all night in the nude~."

Arthur growled and pounded his fists against the wrought iron door in desperation and humiliation. " Open the bloody door! or I swear to God I will kill you, albino price of scum!" The Punk yelled, but it came to no avail, he could already here Gilbert Walking away. " God dammit.."  
The Blonde sunk to his knees feeling embarrassed and hopeless- to get to the main entrance he'd have to climb over multiple Fences, and getting through the windows would be near impossible even if he smashed them, they were locked, and there was also the issue of- the only thing he was wearing was a towel.. what would he do?  
Suddenly he heard footsteps from behind him, he turned to see someone he didn't expect.

" Kirkland?"

* * *

Gilbert walked away feeling smug with himself for getting back the Brit, he didn't feel any regret at all- why should he? the younger boy could stay out there all night for all he cared. He may be an orange Albino, but he was a very awesome Albino, and not even devious little Punks could handle him. Suddenly loud shouts and hoots brought him back to reality. he looked out of the Window to see Alfred and Ivan facing it of.  
The fight had just begun and American looked positively terrified! The creepy violet eyed Russian however was smiling, his face was calm yet creepy. Encircling the two tall fighters, was a rabble of boys all shouting and swearing, hoping for a violent fight. they'd probably get one. The Prussian smirked to himself, ' Let the fight begin..' he thought a grin creeping onto his face and his ruby eyes shining with blood lust. " I'm trusting you to make this interesting, Alfred.

**(a/n: Sorry if you're following this story, this chapter took a really long time to come out..it's too short for the about of time I spent on it ;_;..sry I was just really busy over the summer, because I had no school.. I also went to scotland with some friends! ^_^**

** Did anyone else feel this chapter was cut of into segments too much, I did, please tell me if there's anything bothering you with the story.. I wrote a lot of this chapter when I was really tired, so I may improve on it later.**

** THank-you! thank-you! thank-you! to all you fabulose people who reviewed/commented/favourited! It means so much. I fyour reading this then PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I love reading all the comments I get, and it really lifts my spirits. So anyway, I'll try make the next chapter quicker:3**


	10. Chapter 10

Honda Kiku, Or Kiku Honda as he was now more commonly know, is in short a strange boy. The Jap had always kept people as far away from himself as possible, even isolating himself in his room for a few years of his life. There was always an air of mystery surrounding the teen, his short-spoken polite personality hid many dark secrets- or at least, that's what the other boys in the school claimed.  
The truth was, Kiku was just paranoid. Paranoid about being used my other people, paranoid about being changed by other people. That's why he always liked to stick by himself, even when in the company of others, he felt like he was apart- separate from normal society. And that's just how he liked it. He'd never get lonely with his own thoughts to keep him company, sometimes though.. His thoughts were dark and scary- well, that's why he got sent here, basically.. But that's another story.  
As you can imagine, for a boy who only wanted to keep to himself being sent to a school were even the bed-rooms were shared with about 30 other people was a nightmare. But Kiku made do, mostly ignoring the other students, and hanging round with the punk Arthur Kirkland, so most people just left him alone out of fear. Well, besides the bad friends trio, but even they were put off by the Japanese boy's impassive attitude.  
Because of his desire to be alone, Kiku had explored the school thoroughly in an attempt to find a place nobody would go, which despite the school's size was incredibly difficult!  
It was only after being at the school for many months, and spending most weekends in lone exploration, he found the best place to be alone and draw his explicit Yaoi manga was the forest on the left wing. The only way to ge there, without being locked out was through a old cellar door, that led to the outside.  
Kiku prized his alone time- he thought the forest was the one place were he could be solitary. So, you can imagine his surprise when he found his punk 'friend' stood outside the door swearing lividly up at the heavens wearing nothing but a towel Kiku stood their shocked 'this must be a dream, I-I've been drawing too much Yaoi..'  
"Kirkland?" The black haired teen uttered.

* * *

Alfred was lead roughly to the courtyard, by a rabble of excited teen-age boys some of home were nearly shaking with anticipation.  
The American was only moments away from his fight with Ivan. 'Fight' even the word sent shivers down his spine. At the moment the blonde was nearly dizzy with fear, the nerves were making him nauseas.  
All to soon, he was facing Ivan. The Russian sent an eerie grim his way, but it was the coldness in Ivan's eyes that made Alfred's blood run cold.

".. Ready for our fight, da?" The silver haired Russian cooed, his light tone was better suited for a pleasant tea party rather than a scrap, but it still made Alfred feel even more terrified than before (if that was possible.)  
Amidst his fear, The blonde felt an odd pang of betrayal; He could clearly make out all of the faces in the crowd, and none of them belonged to Arthur _'Where was he? He said he'd be here?'_. To Alfred's horror, he realised not even Kiku or Matthew was present he was completely alone on enemy grounds without allies.

' This is it! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!' The American repeated over and over again in his head. But suddenly an odd feeling of calm swept over The teen, he remembered that phrase Arthur was so fond of;

_' Just keep calm, and carry on.'_

The voice rang in Alfred mind with a distinct accent he had come to associate with a certain punk Brit.  
Suddenly Alfred had a revelation- he had to fight either way so what was the point in being frightened..? He's just have to endure it and try his best.  
The American sighed, trying to calm himself, he was face to face with Ivan now, and only feet apart. Around them, Their fellow classmates shouted and cheered, all chanting various things, the noise blended together in one deafening roar and with that- the fight began.

* * *

If someone was to look out one of the windows facing the left wing, they would of been greeted with a strange site; A short Asian boy walking through the woods alongside a blonde punk who was wearing nothing but a towel.

" I'm going to get that bloody Albino!" Arthur growled, his face still flushed red with embarrassment " I'll rip his hair out.. And knock his knee-caps of.. And I'll smash his bloody teeth out-"

The Jap tuned out the Brit's ranting as the two walked towards the secret cellar exit. For Kiku being around someone wearing just a towel was just to embarrassing for the prudent Japanese boy to even bear thinking about! Kiku usually conducted himself with a kind of quiet dignity, but that was proving difficult at the moment.. He just wasn't used to nudity! At least not in real people rather than pictures.. He tried to keep his eyes averted at all times, yet he couldn't help but notice the long black snake tattoo that ran down Arthur's spine. Had he been a less Prudent boy, Kiku would of questioned him on it.  
Kiku wasn't the only one feeling uncomfortable- Arthur had never been more ashamed in his life! Angrily he gritted his teeth ' being forced to walk through the forest in the nude.. The blonde could only imagine the shame if Kiku hadn't found him though- his classmates would mock him through the window if they saw him naked and stranded. The punk would never live down the embarrassment and in this school, reputation was everything.. Arthur shuddered at the thought.

" This is were we can get back in." Kiku said curtly, his voice not betraying any emotion despite the fact he was burning on the inside.  
" Yeah, thanks " Arthur said, unable to meet Kiku's eye.. He decided he would thank him properly lately " I- I'm glad you found me first- the school corridors were empty, luckily."

Kiku stepped into the cellar- a dark room that had various types of fungus growing in the ceiling, the items stored in the room- whatever they were, had long since rotted, leaving behind a disgusting earthy stench. " I don't think lucks the reason the school is so empty."  
Arthur looked at him blankly, the punk had a sneaking suspicion the Jap said things just to confuse people sometimes. Seeing Arthur was still oblivious the dark-haired teen sighed deciding he'd have to elaborate.

" Alfred's fight" Kiku said simply and calmly, but the effect on Arthur was instant.  
" Bugger!" The punk swore and ran of- still only in a towel. It was a rather comical sight to be fair, yet Kiku didn't laugh- he hadn't done so for years and he wasn't about to break the trend now. So the Asian boy walked out, acting as if nothing had happened, he thought briefly of how he'd never seen Arthur act so..vulnerable, but quickly his mind turned back to focusing on his usual anime-related thoughts, and dreaming of being alone again.

-i-

* * *

Alfred swayed on his feet, his head throbbing from the blow just landed to him from Ivan, the American boy swore under is breath, and backed away from the looming Russian. ' And I thought the fight was going in my favour.' He thought bitterly- well it was at the start at least, and least it seemed to be.. Alfred had landed all the blows knocking Ivan around, even bruising him (which seemed like a impossible feat.) However, it seemed as though the other boy was just playing with him, because as soon as Alfred began to tire himself out, that's when Ivan's attacks began. Too fatigued to defend himself, the American had became something of a punching-bag, much to the malicious joy of the rowdy spectators.  
" Smash his glasses!"

" Rip his hair out!"  
Alfred gulped raising his arms to protect his face, praying Ivan wouldn't decide to carry out any of the violent and painful suggestions coming from the crowd.

Bam!

Before he could even register what was going on, Alfred felt a large, cold hand grab him by the back of the head, and slam him face-first into the hard granite floor.  
There was a a few seconds of darkness, were the blonde blacked out feeling numb, before the pain set in. Alfred felt as if his entire face had been crushed, the agony was unbearable.. His glasses had smashed around his eyes, and blood filled his mouth, and dripped down his face. Alfred tried to pull himself up, his arms shaking, the teen looked up. His Russian attacker was looming over him, a sadistic smile etched into his strong features. That was the last thing Alfred saw, before a certain Russian planted his boot into the blondes face.  
From the crowds point of view, this was fantastic. The shouting boys had forgotten their humanity and had given into their animalism instincts and their desire for anarchy. Blood-lust was thick in the air.. The students at rock bottom lane were quick to riot, and lose themselves in blind fury and malice- for most of them it was the only time they could forget the horrors of their past, an easy escape route from a difficult problem.  
Alfred lay face up, he could just about make-out the tree branches above through his faded vision, his mouth welled up with blood now from were he'd bit his tongue desperately he tried to cough it out, it ran down his throat, causing him to choke on his breath. Nobody helped him- Alfred wished someone would all the pain and the fear made him forget those meaningless things like pride and reputation without a doubt the American would run away now if only he could. Why wasn't anyone helping him? Couldn't they see the blood? The way he was gasping for breath? But the students just watched, excited for the climax-  
" I wonder if Ivan will smash his skull, like that other boys?" The polish boy wondered with sadistic glee.. His usually goofy playful personality was currently tinged with blood-lust.. Toris nodded, trying to stay neutral and worried, but even he couldn't deny the fact a fight seemed enticing.. And he wasn't about to help Alfred either- no way he'd challenge Ivan.

The blonde Barley noticed it, When Ivan stamped on his stomach his head had been damaged too many times now.. He could feel his body turning numb, as he struggled to stay conscience, the sounds around him echoed, they seemed so far away.. But suddenly there was one voice that that stood out.

**" You leave him the bloody-hell alone!"**

* * *

**a/n: Sorry for the super-loong update time (I'm getting bad at this, aren't I? ;_;).. I hop ethis chapter lives up to standards! Thankyouu thankyouu! thankkyou! For the comments I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! if your reading this pleeeaase comment teeling me what you thought, I really apreacite it!**


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur Kirkland, could be described in many different words; Obstinate, stubborn, cunning, rebellious.  
Stupid, is not one of those words, however, that doesn't mean the Punk didn't do the occasional stupid thing.  
Right now, Arthur had done something very stupid, and very dangerous- Jumping in front of a blood-thirsty Russian.  
The punk hadn't intended to get himself into such a situation, but as soon as Kiku reminded him about Alfred's fight, he hurried to get dressed and soon came running.

When he had arrived on the courtyard,( still shirt less) the scene that greeted him was awful- Alfred was lying on the floor, writhing in pain blood pouring from his mouth, nose and face. The crowd laughed and jeered as Ivan stomped on him. The Russian boy himself seemed completely out of it, his expression was dazed and he hardly seemed to realize the damage he was causing- Ivan was in fight mode.

At the sight of his friend being beaten in the most brutal manner on the floor, something inside Arthur snapped. Without regard for anything, or anyone else he burst through the crowd.

**" You get the bloody hell away from him." **The Brit shouted standing between Alfred and Ivan, Arthur's acid green eyes flared with anger, as he stood there, shirtless. The crowd gasped.

" What the fuck is that bastard doing!?" Lovino hissed, Antonio shrugged his shoulders, a grave look on his face.  
" And I thought he was smart." The Spaniard said with disdain, his eyes were uncaring and cold, his usual happy smile was gone.  
Gilbert, who had just joined the crowd frowned " What's he doing here?! .. He should be wandering around the forest naked right now!?."

" Is there a problem, Arthur?" Ivan asked, mockingly, cocking his head to the side in a display of innocent curiosity.  
" You know damn well what my problem is." Arthur hissed, every fibre of his body screamed with protective anger ' _why am I getting so het up over Alfred?'_  
" Oh? This little weakling?.. I think I broke him already." Ivan said, giggling. Alfred lay on the floor motionless, his eyesight was blurry and dark, and sounds seemed to echo. The american was dipping in and out of conscience, and was somewhere between feeling numb and in pain. The blonde hardly noticed when his attacker stepped away from him. " I think I've taught him his lesson."

The crowd began muttering amongst themselves, their blood lust had gone, and was replaced by confusion ' _what was that punk doing Interfering wit_h a _fight, saving that boy? .. That can't be Arthur Kirkland'._

Arthur ignored the looks he was getting, and dropped to his knee's beside Alfred " Hey! Can you hear me?"The Brit said shakily, leaning over him

Before the beaten up blonde had the chance to form a garbled response, a large boot slammed down onto Arthur's bare back.  
It was Ivan, the Russian was standing over the punk after stomping his boot into him.  
" You should know, comrade, not to turn your back on you opponent." The Russian laughed.  
Arthur struggled away from under him " get of me you cheating bastard."  
Ivan just laughed stepping towards Arthur who was just getting to his feet.  
" Are you going to fight me in place of Alfred then?"

Arthur didn't answer, he only glared. He was so angry he felt like charging straight at Ivan, the only thing stopping him, was the fact Ivan could probably do some permanent damage to him. Arthur wasn't stupid.  
" Who said anything about fighting? You've won, well fucking done," Arthur spat, his voice dripping with sarcasm and venom.

From his spot on the floor, became more and more aware. He felt less numb now, and more in pain. He could clearly see what was happening, the blonde gritted his teeth in frustration if only he could help! Arthur couldn't take the Russian on by himself, they guy was like twice his size!

Alfred willed himself to move, slowly and painfully, he began to sit up. The blood was running down his throat still, searing him. Alfred remembered the bullies back at his old school the worst they ever gave him was a few bruises nothing compared to this. The crowd watched with baited breath to see what would happen between Arthur and Ivan, the barley noticed when Alfred sat up, his face smashed and bleeding.

" Why are you so afraid of me, comrade?" The Russian said a mocking tone to his voice.

" I'm not afraid." Arthur hissed, praying to God he could stay strong, The Brit usually didn't pray to God, and often doubted that such a being existed although Arthur's father had been a strict Roman catholic The blonde himself didn't see much point in religion. But desperate times called for desperate measures, however, he doubted that if there were a God he wouldn't want to involve himself with their messy little fight.

The two boys, Arthur and Ivan continued to stand glaring at each other, both unwilling to make a move. Arthur out of fear. And Ivan out of guilt- he didn't mean to hurt the American so badly.. He never meant to hurt people badly, just one flash of anger or blood-lust and it was too late.

Nobody forgot Ivan's sins, and although he resented always being known as the dangerous boy who beat people half to death,But he could only really blamed himself. the Russian just wished they'd remember the good things he did every now and then.. He'd saved a stray cat from being killed by the angry cook, he'd taken the blame for breaking the window to stop a younger pupil, Ravis, from being Caned. He saved people from being beaten up by others. Ivan often wondered whether his good deeds would be enough to atone for his sins. He doubted it.

Gilbert Beillschmidt gritted his teeth, irritated beyond belief.

The first thing that annoyed him, was the fact Arthur was here, not wondering around the school grounds, locked out behind the fence and wearing only a towel The Prussian had no idea how he'd managed to escape and turn up here ( albeit without his shirt on.), But it made the Albino feel half angry that his awesome prank had failed, and half impressed with the Brit for apparently doing the impossible.

The second thing that annoyed him, was Ivan. As one of Gilbert's enemy's Ivan always annoyed him, but now the guy was literally making the Prussian want to blow a gasket. Arthur was _his_ enemy, his and the rest of the bad touch trio, seeing the Brit being kicked around by someone else just didn't feel right.. Arthur got into lots of fights, with lots of different people, but never the Russian before, and it made the mood-swing prone Gilbert Mad.

" Calm down, it's only a fight, no?" Antonio said, sensing his friends mood, the Spaniard was eager to calm his friend down before he got involved with this messy brawl ( which at the moment had turned into an intense verbal battle between the two).

Gilbert nodded, he could tell how serious his friend was, by the lack of Spanish words in Antonio's speech, Both Antonio and Francis added French and Spanish words to their English sentences, as a kind of display of loyalty to their first language. As Francis said " _If I must speak that ghastly English language, I'll have to put a bit of French in their, oui?'_. Personally The Albino thought it was stupid but couldn't really say anything, as he himself often dropped German into his English sentences purely out of habit, not forced like the other two.

" Yeah, yeah I just don't want either of them hurt so bad I can't have a decent fight with them." Gilbert said, grinning forcibly.

" Their not even fighting yet! " Antonio laughed with a warm smile " although I doubt out American amigo will be up to any fighting- maybe someone should help him."

* * *

_ ' If I was lying beaten up like this at my old school.. Even my Bullies would help me'_ Alfred thought bitterly, the crowd was far to engrossed with Ivan to even notice Alfred force himself into sitting position_ ' Arthur's protecting me.. If I can get out of here, he could two before getting into a fight..'_. The American was more shocked than anyone about the Brit's intervention, even though the two had become friends Alfred got the impression Arthur only really worked for himself. He seemed the type to only help others when there was something in it for him. There was nothing in it for him now, yet Arthur still protected Alfred. The thought made the American's heart swell it felt good to know someone actually cared about you. But Alfred also felt guilty _' what have I got him into?'_ He thought desperately as he sat low, trying to place some weight on his legs _' he'll be okay- Arthur's used to fighting.. Right?'_.

It was Arthur who made the first move. He knew he should leave it, but that was easier said than done for a Brit who hated backing down in any fight regardless of the circumstances. It was just a push, but it smashed the thick tense atmosphere and started the fight.

As soon as Ivan felt himself being pushed back, he forgot all hesitations, and pushed Arthur back forcefully, this lead to one punch, then another, and another. The two were stuck in deadlock. Ivan was stronger, But Arthur was faster. Ivan could block Arthur's blows, and Arthur could doge Ivan's.

It was almost like a deadly dance the way the two fought. Have it his way, the Brit would be clawing and biting his way through the fight, but that would be fighting like a girl, wouldn't it? Even in situations like this, reputation was everything. The two weren't even clear exactly why there were fighting each other, but they both knew they wanted to win.

* * *

" Simply barbaric, is it not?" Francis said, running his hand through his silky yellowy-green hair in a dramatic fashion, Matthew nodded silently in agreement listening earnestly as the sounds of shouting boys travelled through the window.

Francis, and Matthew were sitting in the dorm room which was mostly abandoned, besides Vladimir a quiet Romanian boy who'd never go outside during the day on account of how sensitive his skin was to the sunlight.

The two French speakers, were vehemently against using fighting as a form of entertainment, so were some of the few not watching the brawl. Matthew couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about not being their to support Alfred, but what could he do anyway, he doubted the American would even notice he was there. Besides, when Francis suggested something he couldn't just say 'no'.

Speaking of The Frenchman, Matthew couldn't help but find the way he condoned fighting a tad hypocritical, it was only last week Francis and Ludwig were having a scuffle in the corridor. Matthew would never voice his opinions of course, he was just happy Francis had decided to include him in something.

"_ Merde_.. I wonder if this hair dye will come out after another wash?" Francis wondered absent mindedly as he lounged across the bed, After Cleaning his hair four times, Arthur's hair dye had mostly came out the French boy's hair, but his blonde locks still had a slightly green tint. " Let's hope so, eh" Matthew said, he was sitting next to Francis on the bed, but his thoughts were far away worrying about Alfred. ' Let's hope the idiot doesn't get hurt'.

* * *

The deadly battle between Russian and Brit continued. Arthur had a bruised cheek, and Ivan was sporting a black-eye. The blonde was begging to wish he hadn't got into this, he should of just got Alfred and went, he should of ignored Ivan when he stomped on him. ' I just might win this yet.' Arthur thought as he delivered a gut-wrenching kick to Ivan's stomach That hoped was squashed the moment the Russian lunged at him, sending them both flying to the floor.

**Bam**

. Arthur felt the back of his head whack against the concrete he could see Ivan falling onto him, and smashing his forehead into the floor. "Damn, those two bastards are groaning to get some pretty fucking bad concussion." Lovino remarked as if he were some sort of expert on head injures.

Ivan growled angrily under his breath, as he tries to restrain the struggling blonde under him, which was difficult considering he was fighting back like a lunatic " Stay still, da?" Ivan said, smiling despite the pain in his head, and his anger at both himself and Arthur for both refusing to give up. _' Why must I be so conflicted?'_.

He grabbed hold of Arthur's wrist with one hand, and punched him in the face with the other. Alfred felt his anger rising, his hatred for Ivan and these people who weren't helping seemed to explode.

He forgot his intense pain, the glass in his face, his searing throat, the agony in his bones, and without a second thought, he stood up grabbing a flagstone from the floor as he went. In this state, induces probably by anger and concussion the weight of the heavy bit of stone hardly seemed to affect the American Growling and hissing under his breath like a wild bear, Alfred stormed over to Ivan and Arthur who were to busy fighting on the floor to even notice him. With no regard for the consequences Alfred lifted up the flagstone and dropped in on Ivan's head.

**Smash.**

* * *

**(a/n; Considering how long it took me to make this.. it's a little sketchy but a bad chapters better than no chapter, right? I'd been building up for this fight so long I found it difficult to write.. This whole chapter feels a little awkward, please tell me if you have any ideas for improvments. I'm so glad the fight is over though, I think I'll be able to write better now. Sorry for each chapter taking so long, I have a lot going on at home, and a LOT of exams DX. **

** As Always, thankyou for reading, and a special thanks to those who have stuck by this story, and have reviewd.. please reveiw! Their greatly appreciated!**

**Sorry for any flaws in this chapter by the way.. I spell-checked it but I haven't re-read it.. I'll have to do that later.. **

**Thank you~ 3 **


	12. Chapter 12

Alfred's only pet when he was younger, was a rat he'd managed to catch after it scurried into his room. It was a tiny thing, and he kept it in an up-turned metal basket.  
The American had always longed for a pet, but the rat (names Mr Hero if you must know) was wild, and wouldn't let Alfred cuddle it, and defiantly wouldn't learn tricks.  
Not that the young American minded, he was just happy to have a pet at all.  
But his parents certainly weren't happy, especially when Mr Hero bit Mr Jones. So in the end, Alfred's parents convinced him to 'have it put down'.  
Alfred always regretted letting his fury friend go in his hour of need, but not nearly as much as he regretted what he had just done- dropped a flagstone on another boy's head.

The world seemed to freeze for a second, as soon as the impact was made. A loud CRACK was heard, and suddenly, Ivan and Arthur stopped fighting. The Russian lay still, his head covered by the big piece of rock, while the Brit looked up frozen in shock still under Ivan, a few splatters of blood marked his face.  
The noise of the crowd quickly dyed out, as they registered what had happened, some looked on in horror at the scene, while others (AKA Gilbert) seemed faintly impressed.  
Alfred stood there, his arms still outstretched over Ivan's head. He didn't feel any pain any more, he felt numb. This was all to surreal, no way it was happening.

* * *

The first one to break the silence, surprisingly was Lovino, walking into the middle of the group.  
" Come on Bastards, don't just stand there like fucking lemons!" He shouted " British Bastard! Get up goddammit! Hey, German bastards brothers- help me lift the god dam flagstone- someone take Alfred to the infirmary too, bastard looks like he's gonna puke!"  
Arthur took a moment to register what Lovino had just said, and quickly scurried out from under the unconscious Russian.  
" Aw, look at my little Lovi, taking responsibility!" Antonio cooed, not reading the somber atmosphere at all.

Gilbert and Ludwig walked over, towards the scene. The two were known for their strength, so it was no wonder Lovino asked them to help.

" You know- when your asking a favour, you could be a little more polite, ja" Gilbert said, haughtily " Ivan owes me one,"  
Ludwig just remained silent, his usual scowl was plastered on his face, the German boy's default expression seemed to be one of constant annoyance.

Alfred, along with the rest of the crowd, watched intently as the flag-stone was removed. Ivan's hair was matted with fresh blood, for some reason, the American imagined it being as flat as a pancake, with bits of brain and skull splattered all over the floor in a cartoon -ish manner. Well.. Maybe that was a little bit ridicules.

" What on earth is going on!?" There was a shift in the crowd, as everyone whipped their heads round simultaneously, only to come face to face with none other than the headmaster, accompanied by several other teachers, like the maths teacher, and Mr heavy, the ex-marine PE teacher and several others.  
The crowd's reaction was instant. Almost all at once everyone began to flee the scene. But the teachers ran forward, grabbing students and rounding up the boys. The teachers were armed with rulers and canes and they certainly weren't afraid to use them.  
Lovino was about to escape when a swift punch from the PE teacher sent him hurtling to the floor, Gilbert meanwhile was being restrained by Mr Spielberg the History teacher. The albino hissed and struggled like a feral cat that didn't want to be held.  
Toris and Feliks had both been grabbed by the maths teacher.

" This is like- against our rights!" The pole whined, " I bet you don't even wash those grubby hands they're like totally disgusting! Get a wash you filthy mut!"  
The blonde's complaining only earned him a punch in the gut. Toris winced, afraid ' why did he let Feliks drag him along to come see this thing anyway!?'.  
Alfred didn't even react to the chaos, he just stood in the same spot, shaking a little, eyes wide.  
" Come on let's get out of here!" Arthur shouted, as the teacher's approached Alfred didn't react.  
Antonio managed to run away some how, shooting one last sorrowful glance at Lovino, he ran through the chaos round the other side of the building.  
" Don't worry Lovi, I'll pay that guy back for punching you later.." he murmured to himself a dark, icy smile cast on his usually cheerful face, it was a stark contrast from his usual expression.  
" Oi! Jones- are you going or what!?" Arthur said, Alfred still didn't respond. The Punk sighed, annoyed. Why. Did the American have to be so difficult- to hell with this he was getting out of here!.. There's no reason for him to be feeling guilty, right? Turning on his heel the Brit managed to flee the scene in a split second decision.

The struggle eventually died down, the onslaught of teachers had managed to attain at least half of the crowd, with the help of one of the schools only prefects- Ludiwg Beillschmidt. The German was often hated for siding with the teachers, but nobody dared ridicule him for it (with the exception of his brother Gilbert of course). The Blonde boy loved order and hated chaos, and so sided with the school, Ludwig needed orders and a duty to function, he couldn't just play around and cause trouble like the rest of these students do, the mere thought made him shudder.

The students who were caught were lined up, each of them thinking roughly the same thought ' oh shit'. Most of the boys looked scared or worried, Ravis, a Latvian boy had even broke into tears! Others, like Gilbert and Feliks just scowled, eyes blazing with defiance and contempt.  
Alfred had been shoved onto the line too, the teachers had just left Ivan lying on the floor bleeding without a second glance as if he was trash.

" So, you thought you little hooligans thoughts you could host some sort of brawl, despite there being a strict 'no violence' policy in this school, eh?" The Headmaster said, pacing up and down.  
' That's rich coming from a guy who beats up kids for fun' Lovino thought bitterly, nursing his swollen cheek.  
" I don't care who did this, and what your excuses are- you're all going to be punished!" The head said, his voice sounded angry, but it was clear by the expression on his face he was enjoying this immensely. " Your teachers will escort you in were you'll all be dealt with individually. I dare you to try resist, see what happens."

The pupils groaned, as they began to walk in, suddenly Alfred broke out of his shocked daze, quickly assessing the situation.

" Sir?" The american piped up, everyone turned round to see who had the boldness to speak " what about Ivan?"  
" What about him?! Speak again and I'll increase your punishment triple-fold!" The head snapped, Alfred gulped, afraid. But he had something he had to do.

" But Sir! He's like badly hurt!" Alfred shouted, pointing at the unconscious Russian. " He needs a doctor or something!"

" That's it- your punishment is increased." The head said, glaring at the defiant American " Ivan's injury is his own fault for fighting. We'll leave him out here until he wakes up. That is that fool's punishment."  
Alfred could hardly believe his ears. He knew the principle was a mean guy, but how could he be so dismissive of a boy who's so seriously hurt!? Despite everything, the thought of the punishment sent dread coursing through the American's veins,  
_'Now's not the time to think about that'_

The blonde took a deep breath 'time to take matters into my own hands'. Ignoring the shocked and outraged stares of students and teacher alike, Alfred walked out of line, over to Ivan and picked him up. The guy was heavy, normally the blonde could carry this weight easily, but the pain from his injury made it worse. The world looked blurred because his glasses had been smashed, he was glad he'd thought to take and extra pair to this school at least.

Ignoring the shouts from the teachers, the American just kept struggling along 'he had to do this, he was the hero after all, and heroes help everyone!.. Even scary Russians.'  
Alfred couldn't help but smile _'I must look so cool right now!'_ He thought to himself. He was surprised when one of the teachers didn't rugby tackle him, or stop him in some other equally painful way, but he guessed even they have a conscience.  
He tried to block out the headmaster's threats as he strode inside, unable to hold him any longer, Alfred placed the knocked out Ivan on the floor, breathing heavily.  
" That vas a stupid move." The American looked up to see the scary blonde prefect dude from before, he didn't have the energy to reply. " I will get Braginski medical attention. You go outside and face your punishment." The German's voice lacked any sort of emotion, but Alfred was grateful to him.

* * *

**(a/N; Phew! it's done! I don't feel to good about this chapter, and I kept re-writing it, but in the end i just gave in and posted this ^^. I think I may of made Alfred a little too heroic- I hope he's not a Gary stu!.. anyway, next chapter I think I'll focus on Lithunaia and poland because a lot of people have requested to know they're back story :3**

** ANYWAY! .. I got over 100 reviews! I'm so happy! :D.. whenever I lose motivation to write I just read over the reviews and it makes me feel really happy and motivated! thank you all!**

** So if you're reading this, please review and tell me what you think :D..also readers, do you think I should make this story a little darker with a few more adult themes or take the safe route for the next few chapters (but there wont be any explicet sex scenes or anything like that XD)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(a/n: As promised the Poland and Lithuania Chapter! this one focuses a lot more on Toris though. I think I will make this story a bit darker after all. :3. Sorry for the long time making updates, and the bad quality of this chapter, but I've never been so busy with exams and (le gasp!) a social life! Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought 3..! they really help me write! Thank-you So sooo much for all the reviews I got over 100 now and I'm soo happy :D you guys are awesome!)**

Solitary confinement. That's the punishment Toris had received for being involved in the fight.  
It might not sound so bad, but being locked in a smelly cell-like room with no windows and no light bulbs for an unspecified amount of time is the definition of true torture- at least in a certain Lithuanian's opinion.  
The walls of this place where thick, but he could just about make out the shouts and cry's of other students, as they were pushed into the small room's next to his. It was rumored this place used to be a prison, and these punishment room's used to be actual proper cells with bars. Given the layout of this school, that theory made sense.  
" Like, get your hands of me!" Toris smiled despite the situation, it looks like Feliks was going to be in the room next to his.  
The Lithuanian could clearly hear the sounds of a struggle, filled with lot's of colourful polish curse words, then finally the sudden slamming sound of the door signified the struggle was over, Feliks had been locked in along with many other students. The brunette waited for the footsteps of the teachers to die away before speaking.

" Hey- Feliks can you hear me?" He said loudly, he wasn't used to shouting, it felt almost foreign on his tongue.

" Hey Toris! Isn't this like totally messed up! I mean- we're only watching and where's the harm in that!.."

Toris tuned out his friend's rant, he could only hear muffled snippets of it anyway, other than that the room was dead silence. There was nothing to look at, hear or do here, only empty darkness, and that's why the brunette hated about solitary confinement. With nothing else to do he always ended up thinking about the bad things, and about how he ended up hear, reluctantly Toris began to reflect on his past, unable to help himself.

* * *

Toris was raised in a foster home. The place wasn't awful, he wasn't beaten or bullied, he was pretty poor but he never went hungry. But there was an absence of something- Love. The care-workers always seemed to change from time to time, and they all seemed distant, sure they'd feed Toris, wash his clothes and take him to school but the people who worked there never hugged him or kissed him goodnight or anything.  
The Lithuanian was love-starved, lacking any sort of affection. But that was before he met Emily.  
She was a girl at his school with big blue eyes and an even bigger smile that could light up any room in an instant, and for some reason she liked Toris. He liked her back too, at first he didn't understand the warm fuzzy feeling in his chest, but once he realised it was love, he fell for her. Hard.  
It seemed as though all the love Toris never got to express all throughout his life had been released on Emily, it was such an intense feeling Toris would literally feel dizzy just thinking about her.  
He thought about her a lot, all the time. He constantly tried to seek her approval as he became more and more infatuated with her. He began by picking her flowers, but she deserved better! So Toris took up a part time job just to be able to buy her nice things.  
Emily loved the gifts, but insisted he didn't have to get them  
" you don't have to buy my love- I love you for you, silly' She'd say, but Toris still bought her things.  
The Brunette worried about her safety all the time too- she was a pretty girl, what if someone tried to get her? Some dodgy man in a van? So the brunette began following her too, trying to stay with her as often as possible. This made emily uncomfortable- but that was a small sacrifice for her safety, right? And Toris had never been happier he'd never felt wanted or needed before- now he had a purpose in life- to make emily happy!  
But that all ended on Toris's 14th spring, on march 11th- a Lithuanian public holiday celebrating their independence from the Soviet union.  
" I need to talk to you" Emily said, her usually happy blue eyes full of of sorrow- Toris instantly knew that this wouldn't be good, so he simply nodded, listening to what she had to say.  
" I can't do this anymore " She told him simply " your obsessed, Toris."  
It's amazing how the heart makes no sound as it breaks.  
But that didn't stop Toris's obsession with the girl, he thought he could win her back!  
But apparently, following her everywhere, sending her gifts constantly, and calling all the time doesn't get you the girl- it gets you a restraining order and an ASBO. It wasn't Toris's fault- he'd never loved before, he didn't know how to handle this intense emotion!  
The Lithuanian got sent to Rock bottom lane after breaching the restraining order, but in some ways, he was glad to get out of the area- Emily was like a drug he'd gotten hooked on, and his obsession wasn't healthy. Not only that, but the kids in his neighborhood took him for a creep (which he arguably was) the older boys would throw rocks at him. It hurt like hell when they went as far as to break his arm, but not as much as his broken heart.  
When he first arrived at the school he was only fourteen nearly fifteen. He felt like a zombie, and acted like a zombie, completely numb. He had made up his mind he should never love again- it was such a powerful emotion, he couldn't handle it. It was like a bright explosion- beautiful for a few moments, then it's gone, leaving nothing but devastating destruction behind, damage that could take years to repair. Toris hardly responded to anyone at the school, becoming completely passive, even the bullies got bored of him.  
But then, Feliks came along. The polish boy with bright yellow hair and a larger than life personality, it all changed when Toris was asked to show him round the school.

Toris can still remember with clarity the first time he saw the pole- it was hard to forget.  
He had been summoned to the headmaster's office, to hand in some. 'Important documents', when he entered, a strange sight awaited him. It was a girl! With chin length yellow hair, and a lazy expression on her face, but as soon as the blonde opened his mouth, Toris realized 'she' was a 'he'.  
Feliks spoke with a heavy polish accent, but his English almost sounded like valley-girl speak (Toris later found out, that Feliks had in fact learnt English from a vally Girl).  
"For the last time! You are a boy, not a girl! So dress like it! What you're doing is disgusting and wrong!" The headmaster bellowed. Toris wondered why Feliks wasn't being beaten already, but then he had remembered there were inspectors in the school at the time, and having bruised and battered kids roaming around didn't exactly help the school's reputation.  
"But it looks like, so good on me" Feliks said, he was wearing the normal school uniform, but with a grey palid skirt, instead of the pants. "Skirts are liberating, you should try it~"  
"I've had enough!" The Headmaster screeched, a large purple vein throbbing in his forehead, the man's face was turning an ugly shade of red. He turned to Toris "You take care of him! I'll deal with him later!"  
"Aww, you getting rid of me already? You should be like, honored to be in my presence"  
"OUT!" The headmaster bellowed, throwing a book which narrowly missed the pole's head, the blonde finally got the message and pranced out, Toris following meekly behind him.

Once outside, an awkward silence set in, Toris glanced at the other boy.. He seemed almost.. Shy? He certainly seemed different from the sassy confident boy from a few seconds ago.  
"I'm Toris" The Lithuanian said, his voice sounded cracked and hollow from lack of use- when was the last time he'd spoke again?

"Mmhh.." The pole mumbled and murmured before he answered " I'm Like, the one and only Feliks!"

"..I guess I could show you around, if you want" The brunette had said, he was still confused and unsure about this odd blonde-haired crossdressing pole.  
" So we're like friends now?" Feliks said suddenly, putting his arm around Toris as they walked "So like, show me your junk and stuff."  
"What!?"  
It wasn't till later on, Toris learned Feliks always blurted stuff out when he was nervous and meeting new people. Even if he acted like he was practically seething with confidence, he was still a shy guy.  
Toris can't put his finger on the exact point he and feliks became inseparable, but eventually that's what they were- a pair of complete opposites who seemed to blend together well (even if they disagreed an awful lot)

It took months for the Lithuanian to work up the nerve to ask why Feliks liked to dress as a girl.  
"Like, why not?" Feliks shrugged "it's just like, materials, they don't have genders, I don't get why people get like totally crazy over it. In fact, I think it's funny- shows them I like, don't play by society's stupid rules, it freaks them out!"  
But not everything in their new found friendship was perfect- Toris was terrified of getting too close to Feliks, because he just couldn't control himself, his desire to be wanted was too strong. He didn't want things to end up like how they did with Emily, he tried to keep his distance, but every day the two got closer and closer.  
"Hey! Liet! Are you like, even listening to me?" The sound of his polish friend's raised voice brought the brunette back to the present- he was in a cold, dark room all alone, but his best friend was next to him, so thhings were okay. For now.


End file.
